


Beauty and the Beast

by Snowdrop7



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: A cruel vampire is cursed, unless he learns to love. Years later, his chance shows itself when a beautiful young maiden named Kylie offers to take her ill father's place as his prisoner.





	1. Once upon a December

Once, not too long ago, in a dimension that is known to us as the Digiworld lived a Prince of Darkness. His angelic handsomeness was adored among the digimon just as much as his name struck fear into their hearts.   
  
Myotismon, vampire Lord of Server . . .  
  
He was a cruel and heartless ruler who lived in his castle surrounded by a horrifying forest. No living being ever dared to set foot in it as they feared to be devoured by the hungry wolfmon that roam through the underbrush. And Myotismon's alpha-bats, his obedient servants and sentries, swished through the putrefying leaves beneath the ceiling of sinewy branches like deadly shadows, reporting everything to their master.  
  
This winter night was stormy. Ice cold sleet hit the earth with fist-sized hailstones and soaked the ground. It was a deadly swamp-like minefield of mire. The chilly wind was howling and had already uprooted several of the dark trees. Thunder roared through the air and lightning drew terrifying outlines onto the ground, flash by flash...  
  
Frantically, a small flock of bats flapped their wings and tried to steer their flight in the hurricane-like storm. Eventually they arrived at Nightmare Castle; their master's domain, and after flying over a large crimson field on the castle-grounds, they darted towards the throne-room.  
  
A tall, blond vampire sat on a throne of black marble. He was reading. His body, clothed in a medieval, cerulean suit, completely relaxed but still with an aura of aristocracy. He suddenly looked up from his book. His eyes were as blue as two sparkling sapphires, surrounded by a crimson mask. Its tips shaped like bats' wings. . . Like the wings of the alpha-bats that had just entered the throne-room. They flew to the ceiling, hung themselves on it and squeaked at their master. Their high voices roused a small ball of feathers, fur and leather that had slept on the floor next to the throne.   
  
"Ahh, you lousy gnawers! I just dreamt . . .!" DemiDevimon grumbled, but he was interrupted by a heavy book falling down onto his head.   
  
"Silence!" Myotismon hissed at the black rookie without looking at it. Instead, he nodded up to his sentries.  
  
"So... There's a digimon out in this stormy night, you say?" He seemed barely interested as the bats squeaked excitedly. "A little vaccine? Oh how cute!" Myotismon laughed sarcastically when two other bats flew into the throne-room. They were smaller then their kin so as the storm grew wilder, they were late. Exhaustion forced them not to follow their fellows up to the ceiling but to flutter to their master. Myotismon reached out and got a hold of them barely a second before they would have dropped to the floor. The little black creatures rested in his gloved hand. They looked up at him with their crimson eyes gratefully and squeaked silently...   
  
"... Now what's with that digimon?...Oh really?... I see..." Myotismon said thoughtful and looked out of the window into the black stormy sky. "Well... it must be a very daft digimon if it is really heading towards Nightmare Castle for a haven, like you say..."  
  
Suddenly the doors to the throne-room were pushed open and a Tsukaimon hobbled towards its master. It cowered and only stuttering it could deliver its message. "M-M-Master Myotismon. . . The guards at the outer castle grounds report that a small digimon is standing in front of the external gate... Shall we chase it away, or delete it?"   
  
The vampire scratched his chin, considering for a moment. . . "No, let it in!".   
  
Though Tsukaimon was surprised, it stuttered an: "Aye!" and left.   
  
"B-Boss!? Something wrong with you? You really wanna be so charitable?" DemiDevimon squeaked.   
  
Myotismon got up from his throne, 'incidentally kicking the Rookie to the other side of the room.   
  
"I want to see that poor creature with my own eyes that asks me for shelter!" He said and paced out of the throne-room and down the stairs to the entrance hall.   
  
Outside the huge stone portal the storm was raging wildly. Myotismon heard the hailstones pelting against the walls, when a silent almost subdued knocking resounded in his highly sensitive vampire ears. He took the ring-shaped door handles and pulled the portal open. Chilly wind blew into his face as he looked down. There was the 'visitor'... a small Gatomon which formerly had been white, but now it was covered in mud and blood as the hailstones had severely wounded it. Its fur was mucky and tousled. It shivered frantically in the gusts and of hunger, its blue eyes bloodshot. And it stank of soggy fur and sweat. . .  
  
"Urgh!" Myotismon uttered shuddering and was close to bang shot the door in the cat's face.   
  
"Noble lord of this castle..." The cat meowed and Myotismon raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What do you want dirtball?" He asked slightly annoyed, he wasn't fond of hailstones hitting against his face.   
  
"Noble lord, I beg you to give me shelter in this stormy and unfriendly night. My paws are bleeding and I am so hungry…" The feline digimon coughed, staggering.   
  
"Oh cry me a river! And why, my filthy friend, should I do so?" Myotismon scorned her, shielding himself from the hailstones with his cape.   
  
"Because, my lord, I am only a poor, freezing and hungry digimon who cannot afford an inn. And you live in this huge and warm castle. . ." Gatomon sobbed heartrending, stretching out her raw paw to 'touch' his compassion.   
  
"Oh pitiful! I give shelter to no one, I am not going to make an exception. . . especially not to someone like YOU!" The vampire laughed and moved slightly backwards so her muddy paw could not soil his cape.   
  
"Please Myotismon, I cannot give you money, but this wonderful bloom. . ." She said holding a flower, almost like a rose with a white spherical blossom formed by several small blooms. . . It emitted a warm glow. Myotismon stared at it. He knew that shape of a blossom, but the color was odd. . . And then he grinned smugly.   
  
"Well, it is quite nice, your little weed. . . But if you look over there you'll notice that I prefer the blood-colored ones!" He sniggered, pointing at a place in the courtyard and as about to return into his 'warm' castle when the Gatomon clawed into his cape. He growled menacingly.  
  
"But lord Myotismon. . ." Gatomon meowed movingly. ". . .It is Christmas Eve. . . Christmas the feast of love and light and charity. . ."   
  
Suddenly the vampire prince roared with contemptuous laughter. "Christmas?! You think I care about a ridiculous human holiday?! Sorry, but no!" He drew his cape out of her bloody paw and turned away. He passed the doorstep and slammed the portal shut without looking back at the poor cat...  
  
If he had looked back. . . he would have seen the indignant expression on her face. And maybe he would have been prepared to what came upon him. . .   
  
"MYOTISMON!!!" A booming female voice echoed threatening through the whole castle. He winced and his eyes widened in shock. He was at the landing already but could not walk up the stairs... He was petrified when he saw his shadow appearing in front of him... The black silhouette elongated up along the stairs and Myotismon felt the hot light shining onto his back. Very slowly, he turned his head to the portal. It was still closed but the light seemed to gush in through the door-sill and every little gap.   
  
"MYOTISMON!!!" The voice resounded again, this time even more inauspicious. And even more slowly he turned his whole body towards the door.  
  
At this very moment the light burst through it and seemed to blew the debris against him. He was blinded by the radiant glow and tried to shield himself with his cape. But the light even penetrated the thick cloth... He staggered backwards, light swathed his body and dragged him out of the castle. Eventually he managed to free himself and stumbled sightless backwards. He tripped, fell hard onto the stony floor. Myotismon squeezed his eyes shut and propped his upper body with his elbows.   
  
"MYOTISMON!!!" The voice hollered at him, this time very close. The vampire felt something cold and sharp pointing against his throat as the light dimmed slightly. He saw a javelin almost spiking him to the ground and gulped... It hurt as the point jabbed into his skin already. . . And then he beheld the symbols of the four evangelists. . . The lion of Markus, the bull of Lukas, the eagle of Johannes. . . and Matthew's angel. . . in shield and armor with long golden hair flowing behind her. . .   
  
"Myotismon! I am Ophanimon, keeper of light and love!" She said with authority and even though he probably could have beaten her. . . he was still in a state of paralysis, so he remained motionless. "The digimon of this area came to me in displeasure and fear of your doings!" The angelic woman informed him.   
  
He tried to turn his head to stop the light burning his eyes and muttered. "Foolish peons, that'll be the last thing they've done!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Ophanimon demanded and pushed the javelin a little farer. The vampire felt a short pang and then a thin, crimson rivulet ran down his skin. "It is this attitude, Myotismon, that provoked my wrath! I came here to see whether you were truly as cruel and heartless as described by your pawns!" She declared while he managed to slide backwards and rubbed his aching throat. "To appraise your being I entreated you for nothing more than a place for the night, as a helpless and piteous Gatomon. . ."  
  
He scoffed with a smug grin on his lips. He doubted her to be a serious danger. Ophanimon glowered at him. "Myotismon! You have proven yourself the most foul, loathsome creature I've ever had the misfortune to come across!" She hollered glowing in a dazzling light. "You repudiated me even though you saw I was freezing, hungry and wounded in this unmerciful, stormy night! And even more! You violated the ideas of this holy night. You disregarded the Christmas Eve in your selfishness!" The light around her was now blinding him again and at least his subconscious realized that it would be unwise to arouse her anger. He kept silent and gave no snide remark this time. . .  
  
"Therefore and in revenge for all the innocent digimon that suffered and died under your cruel regency. . . I sentence you, Myotismon, to death!" Ophanimon proclaimed with a definite voice. The vampire gazed at her in panic, he had expected a lot, but not THAT! The javelin disappeared and instead ten opalescent hexagons glowed up in midair.   
  
"SEFIROT CRYS…"  
  
"WAIT!!!" Myotismon shouted at her. "What of your angelic mercy…?" He asked though as humble as never before. Ophanimon lowered her hands yet the crystals remained where they were. "Isn't there something I can do to change your mind?" The condemned inquired and there was mortal fear showing behind his valiant undertone. . .  
  
A heavy weight seemed to be taken from his shoulders when he saw the crystals dissolving and Ophanimon tipping against her chin, thoughtful... "Mm... Every being deserves a second chance you think?" Actually she did not agree in HIS case. . .   
  
He nodded and folded his hands though it deeply hurt his pride "I implore you. . ."   
  
She looked into his begging sapphire eyes and could no longer refuse his plea. "Fair enough... I will give you one last chance, Myotismon! If you are able to love another being than yourself and be loved in return, than you can keep your unlife and immortality!"  
  
Inwardly, Myotismon laughed to himself. What me worry! He thought. I am the most handsome 'mon in the whole Digiworld. There are enough females that cannot resist my charisma. . . Surely one of them will please me, too.   
  
But a grim smile appeared on the angel's face. "There are more conditions, Myotismon! You will no longer be able to gain life-energy by drinking blood. You will however find the source of your energy in those crimson flowers. Therefore, there will be a deadline." She said indicating to the blood coloured field in the courtyard. Myotismon was more than pleased about that. He knew his 'flowers' were eternal. . . "Don't be too cheerful vampire! This holy blossom I hold emits a sacred light that causes your Dark Blooms to wither. . . Very slowly but progressing. It means you have to find true love within 13 years or you will die!"   
  
Anyway! Myotismon thought. No problem at all. I'll need barely 13 days if a girl comes across my handsomeness!   
  
Suddenly Ophanimon stooped and ripped the mask from his face. "AARGH!!!" He snarled, not of pain but of the light blinding him now even more. No one had seen him without the mask. The angel took the white flower and touched Myotismon's forehead between the eyes. It etched a small bleeding wound into his skin. Dizziness spread over the vampire's mind. "What have you done to me!?" He barked at her while blood ran into his eyes. She threw the mask at his feet. Blinded by blood he groped for it and eventually placed the mask back were it belonged to. He wiped down the blood with the back of his gloved hand and repeated his question. "What have you done to me?!"   
  
He seriously wanted to know it as a stinging pain spread from his head to his body. "Don't you feel it, Myotismon?" He felt something. . . He felt his body searing like boiling pitch. . . His blood intumescing in his veins. And then he yelled in pain as his blood began to ooze through his skin. . .  
  
"Your heart is hard and cold as iron! It is time that everyone can see the truth!" Ophanimon shouted at him... She had heard his thoughts the whole time through.  
  
It was as if every bone in his body bend and overstretched and finally he felt an overbearing ache as his spine broke into thousand splinters... He coughed and saw the crimson liquid shimmer in front of his eyes... The last time he had felt an alteration this enormous, he had digivolved onto ultimate... but this was different... it was painful...  
The blood by now covered his crushed body like a fluid membrane. But while his bones healed and broke and healed again and again within seconds, the shield around him slowly hardened… He knew his body grew and his shoulders expanded…His lungs were compressed, he could barely breath and his waist grew thinner then ever before… He felt the tips of something hard and cold break through his skin where his shoulder-blades were… It was like wings spreading on his back but to him their weight and metallic cold felt rather like airfoils… The ache of his jaw brought him close to madness as his teeth began to grow uncontrolled and turned from his pearly vampire fangs into a monster's dagger like spikes… His hair grew wildly, too… There was no longer the cherubic golden towhead, but something with a thatch-like shabbily mane… Almost all of his bones had stopped cracking but his spine still broke apart and healed and with it, grew… It elongated more and more… While the blood that had covered him finally had solidified as a sort of armor and now slightly reflected Ophanimon's light on its unpolished, metallic surface… The repulsive creature fell onto his knees, slamming his vast claw-like fists onto the muddy ground… A giant, iron-tail whipped through the air… on its tip a sting like the one of a scorpion only out of metal…   
  
"Now your look fits to your heart and soul!" Ophanimon said. Slowly, the pain passed off and he was able to crawl to a puddle the storm had left… With horror he regarded his reflection in the dirty water… His wonderful blue eyes had turned to a venomous yellow… nothing that resembled to the formerly splendid vampire… nothing left… nothing but his crimson mask… This could not be him… Impossible!!!   
  
"Geez, boss!!!" A squeaking voice sounded from the portal of Nightmare Castle… The ferocious beast turned his head towards the door, as Ophanimon did. "Oh yes, your servants…" She remembered and snapped her finger. A second later a metallic, winged ball fell down the stairs with several clunks…   
  
"DemiDevimon?" The monstrous creature roared, then listened up… His sound was menacing but still he could hear a split of his old sonorous voice within it…   
  
"Yes!" The angel of light and love noticed. "I have turned them all into iron statues… They will remain like this until light will bring them back into life. And you are no longer able to live IN the castle!" She told the huge beastly creature. He glowered at her with loathing… It was unfair! How should he be able to save his life this way? No living being would ever love a monster like he was now…   
  
"Well, I will leave you to yourself now… There are more important things for me to do! Farewell, beautiful vampire lord of Server!" Ophanimon grinned laughing and turned into a ball of light that rushed away through the air like lightning… And an agonized fearsome outcry drowned out the howling of the storm in this cold and grim night . . .


	2. The merchant of File City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to the Beauty/Belle of this tale and her family.

Years of peace and surplus had ever since a decade made the Digiworld been a prosperous and bright dimension. Merchants commuted between the human world and the Digiworld's greatest trading center situated in File City. Goods were shipped from everywhere to everywhere. And humans and Digimon lived together in peace and harmony.   
  
One of the richest merchants was Valerio Pantheon, a widower who had loved his wife truly and faithfully. She had given him 6 children, four splendid sons and two beautiful girls. Though he loved each child as much as the other 5, there was something in his youngest daughter that made her his most precious treasure. Kylie was her name and she was the very image of her departed mother. A beautiful young woman with flaxen hair that waved softly over her shoulders and framed her pale face. A pair of almond, baby-blue eyes sparkled inquisitive in this angelic face of almost childlike-beauty. She was a warm-hearted and fine girl of 16 years, who helped her father and the people of File City wherever she could.   
  
Her sister Morgana was lovely as well, but she lacked inner beauty. Selfishness and narcissism were her most prominent traits. Their father however did not notice this. To him she was his little daughter, just as Kylie. And even though her brothers were not blinded by familiarly love, like their father, they protected both their little sisters of everything harmful. The old merchant had spared no costs for his children. Each of them had attended an extraordinary education. His sons and his daughters had been taught everything from writing to trigonometry, philosophy, art, even how to use Windows. As he wanted his daughters to marry a good and loving husband, his sons used to work in the family's enterprise. Marcion the first-born was to inherit his father's supervision of the commercial company. Antoine, the second son led the family's trades on the land, Richard, the third son was liable for the trading via plains and flying digimon and Charles, the youngest, observed the trading per ships and naval digimon.   
  
Working together as a family had earned them a lot of wealth and Morgana became a very proud but vain woman. She never met the daughters of other merchants or people that were not at least as rich as them. And in no way she would ever talk to one of these terrible and insignificant creatures called digimon. Nonetheless she enjoyed herself going to the fanciest parties and meeting with only the richest girls and boys. But never she would go out with one of these boys, though many of them courted her. Only a prince, a duke, a count or at least an earl would suffice her demands. But those were hard to find in the Digiworld.   
  
Of course, young Kylie had a lot of admirers too and she as well kept unmarried. Her reason, however, was of a more altruistic kind. She wanted to stay with her old and beloved father as long as possible, and was not sincerely interested in being someone's wife. Whenever one asked for her hand she thanked him but told him gently, that she would yet be too young for marriage and chose to stay with her father a few years longer. But one suitor never gave up. No matter how often Kylie rejected him, André always tried again. He was a handsome and strong young man, admired by all the girls. But the thing was, he knew that. And though he easily could have every girl, he wanted Kylie, not just because of her unearthly beauty, but because he refused to believe that any woman could really resist his charm. For him, it was like sport, like the hunt for the perfect trophy. But Kylie, who was more interested in superb books than in superficial blokes, always somehow found a way to escape from his permanent pestering.   
  
"Whew… That was close…" Kylie said as she skipped around a corner with a new book in her bag. She had bought it only a few minutes ago when she saw André sneaking between the racks of shelving. And she knew pretty well whom he was searching for.   
  
She visited the bookshop as often as she could. Sometimes she just sat down in a silent corner and read. She spent hours there and it was never boring. It was like losing herself in the hundred of thousands of stories. She could wander in green meadows and hear the wind in the willows or walk over a bridge at the water. She could dine together with Titus Andronicus or walk through the desert with Ben Hur. She met monsters and magicians, witches and fairies. But always was safe between the dusty shelves. The other girls turned up their noses at her. How can a girl as beautiful and rich as her waste her time reading books, instead of marrying a handsome man like André? They thought and envied/hated her because ' their ' André only had eyes for such a queer girl.  
  
"I've got her André!" A male voice suddenly sounded from behind Kylie. She knew that voice very well. It was Clavis-Angemon, the best friend of André.   
  
"Ah my darling. A woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking through the streets alone!" A young man with bright brown hair and an almost sweetish smile turned around the corner and took her hand. "Let yourself be accompanied by a man as intelligent and ravishing as you, Kylie." He said, laying an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Of course. Where did you met him, André? " Kylie calmly retorted and freed herself from his grip. It took a moment until he understood… in this time, Kylie had walked away from them and barely had vanished behind the next house, when she heard the flapping of wings and Clavis-Angemon landed in front of her. "Not so fast, missy!" He said and spread his wings so she could not walk on.  
  
"Oh, not you again!" She sighed and had to wait not long until André, too, appeared next to her.   
  
"You cheeky little girl. You want to play hide and seek with me?" He said and slightly bowed down to kiss her. But his soggy lips only met her poor leather bag, which she had immediately raised to shield herself. And within a split second Kylie was gone.  
  
She ran as if it was to save her bare life and finally hid in a dark entrance of a house. Nervously, she looked around, hoping that the angelic digimon would not find her. Normally she liked vaccines but this one was a nuisance, just as superficial as André.   
  
"Are you searching for me?"   
  
Kylie jumped, but then calmed down immediately when she saw her little friend, Salamon.   
  
"It's just you… I thought it would be…" But she did not need to finish the sentence.   
  
"I've seen them, too. Come in, we're safe here." The puppy-like digimon said and the girls walked in. Salamon couldn't stand André and Clavis-Angemon, either. The little vaccine had once digivolved onto ultra level and was stalked by Clavis-Angemon just as André stalked Kylie, so she de-digivolved back onto Rookie-level. As they had the same 'enemies' the girls became true friends and spent a lot of time together.  
  
"So… Why do you look so happy, Kylie?" Salamon asked and sat down on a pillow next to her friend. This abandoned house was their little hideout and they had furnished it like a cozy little cave where they could read and chat and play. "Well… I had a dream…" Kylie said and leafed through her new book.   
  
"Obviously a good one! Tell me about it." requested the cream-colored rookie as it sipped from its strawberry-tea. Kylie nodded and tried to remember that strange but picturesque scene...   
  
"I dreamt of a faraway country. . . A land beyond a great vast forest. Surrounded by majestic mountains. Lush vineyards. Flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else…" She reported and there was a glow of happiness filling her eyes.  
  
"Flowers? What kind of flowers?" Salamon sounded a bit suspicious when she looked up from her tea.   
  
"What? Oh well. . . red flowers . . .no rather. . . pinkish. . ." Kylie said, and though she tried hard to remember them she could not really describe them. And the more she tried to focus on the memory the more it faded.   
  
"Crimson, maybe?" Salamon asked and now the suspicion in her tone was unmistakable.   
  
"Yes. . . crimson. . . Why do you ask?" The blond girl looked at the small digimon with curiosity. "Oh, for no further reason. . . My aunt Ophanimon used to tell me a fairytale about a bewitched castle and crimson flowers. . ." Salamon shrugged and turned back to her tea, but Kylie raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Interesting. . . now that you mention it. . . I remember there was a castle in my dream as well. . ." The vaccine listened up but then thought that her friend read so many stories about knights and princesses and castles that it was pretty clear, she dreamt of them, too.   
  
"Yes, I was walking through the field of those crimson flowers and. . " Kylie continued. ". . .And then I came to a lake and the water was like... molten iron or something like that. . .fluid metal. . ." She pondered and Salamon suggested it might have been quicksilver. "Perhaps, and when I walked into the lake. . ." She was interrupted by the puppy-like digimon. "You walked into the quicksilver? You know it's toxic, don't you?"   
  
Now Salamon really made Kylie laugh. "It was just a dream! And anyway it didn't matter because when I walked into the water I was surrounded by a warm light. And then the water divided like the Red Sea did when Moses and his people fled from Egypt. . ." Now it was Salamon's turn to raise an eyebrow and wonder. This dream had got biblical dimensions. . . "And there were stairs leading down into the darkness and at the end of the stairs was the castle..." Kylie remembered and shivered a bit as she did so. The castle, though beautiful had equally been a bit spooky.   
  
"And I suppose there was a handsome young prince, too, who courted a young maiden, named Kylie?" Salamon sniggered and Kylie smiled.   
  
"I don't know. . . The moment I touched the door handle, I woke up. . ."  
  
"KYLIE!" A female voice sounded into their hideout from the streets. "Kylie where are you?! Father calls for us!"   
  
It was her sister Morgana who searched her this time.   
  
"I have to go Salamon. . . Will we meet tomorrow again?" The girl asked and stood up, unhappy of having to go home so early.   
  
"Of course! Same time, same place?" Salamon said and got up as well. She wanted to accompany her friend to the door. Kylie nodded and wished her good bye.   
  
"And tell me tomorrow if you have dreamed of your prince!" The rookie shouted behind her when Kylie and her sister walked away.   
  
"What prince?! Are you concealing something from me?" Morgana asked her little sister, full of envy and curiosity. "I warn you! If you go out with a rich boy, I'll tell father about it! So leave him to me or else!" She hissed with a venomous glare in her eyes.   
  
"No. . . It was just a dream I had last night. . ." Kylie tried to explain, but Morgana did not let her speak.   
  
"A dream?! Argh, you silly child! Your head is always in the clouds or in your moldy books. A girl should be dancing and caring about her figure and her hairstyle and not about books! Anyway! You're much too young for a boyfriend! So leave your rich prince to me. I'm the one more beautiful in any case!" Morgana said and Kylie rolled with her eyes. She had heard this sermon thousands of times. "I told you it was just a dream!"  
  
"There you are!" Marcion their oldest brother said as he saw the two women coming down the street. He was a brave but restrained young man who looked almost like their father had in his younger years. "Father wants to announce something. And he wants the attention of all of us!" He put a lot of emphasis into 'all' as he looked at Morgana. He knew she had wanted to attend a party at one of the richer merchant's cottage.   
  
"Well then, shouldn't your fiancée join us. . . Oh I forgot. . . she jilted you, Marcion. . . Sorry!" Morgana scorned and walked into the house.   
  
Kylie took her brother's hand and felt it shiver slightly in anger. "That little snake..." He whispered with a grim look on his face.   
  
"Oh she surely doesn't know what she misses. Whoever will have the luck to marry you will be a very happy girl. . ." Kylie tried to calm him.   
  
Marcion looked down at her and smiled. "I didn't mean my fiancée. . ." He whispered but was a bit happier now. Whenever he looked at his angelic little sister, he could no longer be in a bad mood, no matter what had happened.  
  
"My beloved children. . ." Their father began and obviously the news would not be happy. He was looking sad. "I have gathered you here because. . ." He gulped and did not know how to continue, it was hard for him to tell it to his children.   
  
"Yes father, what is it?" Kylie asked with a guiltless smile and though this made it even harder for him to go on, he could no longer withhold it.   
  
"My children, something happened that I had not expected. . . One of our largest trading vessels was captured by MetalSeadramon and his pirate-like digimon. . . It is not your fault, Charles!" He immediately added when he saw his youngest son's face turn ashen. "However the goods on this ship had been very valuable and their owner has to be reimbursed. We will have to sell our company and our house in File City to pay the debts..."  
  
The silence that followed was suddenly torn by an indignant: "WHAT!!!" It was Morgana, who had just realized that it meant that they were a poor family now.   
  
"You can't be serious father! Where shall we live then? What about my parties? No one will marry me without a dowry!" She screamed hysterically but her brothers did not even try to calm her. It would have been in vain.  
  
Valerio Pantheon sighed. "My lovely daughter. . . You will have to live without your beloved feasts, at least for a while. . . And I am sure that there are many young men who still want to marry you, because you are a beautiful woman. . ." He explained but she kept sulky.   
  
"Yes of course! Impoverished louts and peasants." She growled and her brothers only shook their heads at her.   
  
"Of course we will not live in the streets, my children. I have a small house on the continent of Server. We will no longer have housemaids and butlers there, but. . ." And again Morgana did not let her father speak. "Server?! That's metropolitan outback! And it is a half unplumbed land! There are thousands of those disgusting wild digimon around there!" She shivered in loathing.  
  
Kylie as well was a bit shocked. But unlike her sister, she understood that there was no other way. And she wanted to help her father with what she could. He had enough sorrow now . . .  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day when she had packed her suitcases with not very much things but a lot of books, she went to Salamon and told her about the family's lot. "Oh that's really sad, Kylie! But I heard there are very nice people living on Server." The girl with the flaxen hair nodded smiling though there were tears in her eyes. Salamon had been her very best friend and now she had to leave her.   
  
"The good thing is. . . There's no André on Server!" Kylie said sobbing slightly and Salamon hugged her with her tiny paws.   
  
"But you will write to me every week, promise that, Kylie!" Now even the canine digimon started to cry. "Yes, I promise I will. . ."   
  
Outside the house, Richard the third son of the family, waited for his sister. He embraced her when he saw her coming out crying and his gentle blue eyes looked at her with compassion. He had to leave his love and his best friend Meramon as well. But even though the farewell was bitter, they had to go.   
  
They already were on the ship when a terribly familiar voice resounded in Kylie's ears. "Kylie my love! Where are you going to?!" André shouted at her from the quay. She only shook her head and told him it would be too far away. "No matter my love! I will follow you to the end of the world! And then you will marry me!" He yelled at the departing ship.   
  
"She's going to the continent of Server! Come and visit her if you like to!" Morgana suddenly yelled back and Kylie was like petrified. She knew her sister only told him where they would live from now on because she wanted to annoy her and secretly Morgana wanted to be André's wife. . . just like all the other girls, because he was rich and handsome. Kylie could only hope that the long and hard journey from File Island to Server would be too much for André. After all the rough and salty wind of the ocean would not be good for his hair or his well suntanned skin. . .  
  


* * *

  
  
The house on Server was a shock for all of them. It was almost a lamentable ruin. Morgana fainted for some minutes. It had kitchen and bathroom. A living room and five chambers. Morgana insisted on having her own room, so always two boys had to share one room. The father had his own and Kylie had her own room, though she said that it wasn't necessary and she could sleep in her father's room, too or in the living room so they could rent her room for earning money. But her father told her that they were no longer as rich as they had been, but that they were not that poor yet. "And with a wonderful daughter with you, I always will be the richest man of both the Digital and the human world." He said and patted her head.  
  
But still the house was a dirty hovel with cobwebs and dusts and even spiders everywhere. Morgana ran out screaming when she saw one and refused to clean the house until she could be sure there were no more creatures like these. Of course, she never was sure. Kylie never had had to do the housework before, but she knew her father could not hire a charwoman or a cook so she took a broom and swept up the dust and the dirt. She wagged away the cobwebs from the corners and shelves. She cleaned the windows and mended the holes in the curtains and beddings. Though it was hard work she never complained and somehow even enjoyed it, because she knew she helped her father and her brothers who had to work hard on the fields to earn some money. But still she missed her friend Salamon. On the second day she even wrote a letter to her.  
  
 _Dear Salamon,_  
Everything here is so new and unaccustomed for me. The house is old and the walls seem to be corroded by hundreds of woodworms. At night the joists and floorboards make creepy creaking noises. But not everything is so terrible here. In the attic I found some lovely old books. Dark stories of the North and fairytales about girls with elemental powers. You would really like them. And the landscape is so beautiful. Our house is in a quaint valley surrounded by majestic mountains with lush vineyards. Father says the vine of Server will be very famous in a few years. And not far away is a great forest. The sappy green of the trees is so natural as I have never seen it on File Island... But on the other hand the forest is quite vast and appears to be also very dark. I'm afraid I would go astray if I were to wander alone in it. And the darkness that seems to lie behind it scares me a bit. But fortunately my brothers are always there to guard me...   
Oh Salamon, you will not believe it, but I had that dream again. Just last night. I dreamt again of the castle and this time even more! You were right; There really was a prince. It's odd because I cannot remember how he looked like... Actually I can't even remember having really seen him. It was as if he was a murky silhouette. But we went dancing in a wonderful ballroom and he held me tight. Oh it was such a wonderful dream... He was like air, or water, he was breath, he was light... And he held me there with all his might and it was pure bliss... And it was as if my heart was glowing. Can you imagine that? Oh I really wish that dream would come true. He would be so different from André! I remember mother once told me when I was a small child that the dream you have the first night in a new home, comes true... But I don't think this one will. It would be too perfect.   
  
I hope André and Clavis-Angemon do not bother you too much. Is he really trying to follow me to Server? I truly hope not, it is so peaceful and quiet here. I can read a book without any interference. And believe it or not, I learned to cook. Morgana is too lazy to do it, she sleeps until noon and then she only sits outside and enjoys a sun-bath. Father said I am a very good cook. But I'm not quite sure whether he says it because it is true or because he loves me so much. I think he is just kind, you must know, the food I made for them yesterday was a bit too dark. But I try to improve my cooking skills. Maybe you can visit me, then I will show it to you. I miss you so much Salamon. All good greetings to you and all the people we know (except André and Clavis-Angemon).   
Cordially, your Kylie.  
  
So the family lived on the continent Server and worked hard to earn their money with tillage. Kylie slowly got used to the simple life and everyday she loved it more. The nature around her and the peace of the countryside; File City had always been very loud and bustling. Morgana, though, never accepted her new life, she always wanted to return to the vivid city on File Island, to the glamour, the chic and the money. And always she hoped that one day they would be rich again. But Kylie doubted that they would be so fortunate. It would have been like in a story that began with 'once upon a time'... A sudden stroke of luck would only be possible in a fairytale... But maybe 'once upon a time' was starting right here and now.

_**To be continued...** _


	3. The price of wealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so successful trip brights unexpected consequences

For one year they had lived on the countryside of Server and even Morgana had survived it. Charles, who always felt guilty for their impoverishment, had worked harder on the fields than his brothers. He bought nothing more than necessary and saved almost all of the money he had earned. And with it he bought a small vessel in the name of his father, because he was too young. One winter day, when Charles was feeding the family's only Unimon, the one that drew their plough, a Biyomon from Featheral Express brought a package. As it was addressed to their father, Morgana, who took it, brought it to Valerio. Of course, he was surprised when he opened the package and found a bottle of vine and a letter with an account that 'his' vessel had safely arrived in Perl-Haven. (Practical Extraction and Report Language) At first, he thought it might have been a mistake or a seriously bad joke. But while he had still been pondering, Charles had entered the room and immediately recognized the sender's seal on the package and clear up this confusion.  
  
This evening, since a long time, the family came together in happiness. Proudly, the father reported to his children, what Charles had done for them. And he announced that he was going to head for Perl-Haven the next day. It was like the little wonder they had hoped for had come. Of course, it meant only a small improvement of their condition, but it was a beginning. And it was more than enough to make Morgana go crazy. She lost her mind in ideas and dreams of their returning wealth. She flattered herself with the hopes of returning to File City where she could go to parties again. She would need new dresses and jewellery, and a nice pearl-necklace, as Perl-Haven was famous for its shells and oysters. Not to mention new shoes, of course only Guccimon shoes and Make-up and a new Lui-Veemon handbag... And many more things she demanded her father to bring along. Yet he was not quite sure whether the money they gained would suffice for such exceptional desires, but he could not deny his lovely daughter's wishes.  
  
Kylie as well doubted it would be enough to purchase her sister's outfits. So when Valerio asked for her wishes as well, she did not dare to ask for something material and expensive. The whole night through she thought about what she liked to have. The first thing that came to her mind was a new book. Those she had brought with her from File City, she had read more than hundred times it seemed. And in this rural area was no bookstore within miles... But then even books were expensive when one had hardly any money... Thoughtful, she looked out of the window into the snowy night. Crystals of ice gathered in the corners at the glass... almost like beautiful white blossoms . . . There was it . . . Suddenly Kylie knew what she would like to receive...  
  
The next morning when their father saddled their Shima-Unimon, Kylie said goodbye to him. "So my child, what is it I shall bring for you?" Her father asked her with a friendly smile.   
  
"Since you have the goodness to think of me," Kylie answered and patted Shima-Unimon's mane. "Be so kind to bring me a red flower. I know it is winter, but in Perl-Haven you surely can find one . . . that will be a paint spot for me, in this monotonous landscape..."   
  
Her father looked at her in wonder and sat up. "Are you certain this is all you desire, my lovely child?" When she nodded gently, her father assured her he would of all bring such a flower for her. "You are such a good girl. There are shadows in life my child, and there are lights. You are one of the lights, dear Kylie. The light of all lights." He said as if he had an unpleasant premonition. Then he spurred Shima-Unimon and went on his journey to Perl-Haven.

* * *

  
  
When he arrived shortly before midnight, a terrible wind was blowing icy from the ocean. The people and digimon in the inn, he spent the night at, whispered and murmured. He caught pieces of their conversations. He heard them talking about the heavy storm and that they had not have one so fierce since 11 years ago. He noticed fear in their voices when they spoke of an occurrence at this last storm, but equally noticed happiness when they spoke of the following years.   
  
Some were afraid this new gale could bring back the years of hardship and slavery just like the first storm had redeemed them of those. . . Valerio would have liked to know who had enslaved them and why they were freed all of sudden. But when they noticed him overhearing them, they went quiet and changed topics.  
  
The next morning, he headed to the dock were Charles' ships laid. Vikemon and his Tamer already awaited him with the forms he had to sign to confirm the delivering. Just one signature and his children would soon be able to lead a more comfortable life...  
  
"One moment Mr. Pantheon." Vikemon suddenly said as his Tamer looked at him.   
  
"What is it? Is there a problem?" Valerio asked unknowing and frowned.   
  
"Yes certainly there is! This signature does not correspond with those on the treaty you sent us." The Tamer declared and showed him the two different signatures.   
  
"Oh yes, this is because my son signed the contract to buy the ship. . ." Valerio said frankly.   
  
"And why then did he use your name?" They inquired and Valerio did not like the grin spreading on Vikemon's face.   
  
"Because he is underage and so bought the ship in my name." He said truthfully, not expecting any problems with this fact.   
  
"Well, in this case, Mr. Pantheon, we can not cede this ship to you. The contract of acquisition is invalid if subscribed by an underage."   
  
Valerio saw all his hopes crumble and fall apart. He could not believe what this 'mon just said. "But. . . can you not make an exception? Just this time?" He knew very well they were right but he tried to appeal to their conscience. "Please I have five hungry mouths to feed and this vessel is our last hope. . ." He said pleading, but he knew as well in case they declared the contract to be void, all goods on that ship would be theirs.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Pantheon, but we have to keep the laws. And especially in this peculiar case! We were betrayed by your son! This was making false claims! You can be glad if we just seize your ship and do not sue you!" And laughing, they turned away from him and went onto THEIR ship.   
  
Valerio was crestfallen, what should he do now? How could he explain this to his children? Anyway, he just wanted to get home now. . . as far as possible. . . Kylie's beautiful and gentle face would surely cheer him up. He led his Shima-Unimon out of the inn's stables and sat up. He was going to take the path less travelled; it was shorter and would bring him home within less than one day. He had hardly left Perl-Haven, when a strange creature jumped out of the shadowy bushes and blocked his way.   
  
"Wanderer, don't take this path! No good it holds for you!" The digimon jumped around in front of Valerio, making his Shima-Unimon baulk.   
  
"You are a Sharmamon, right? I just want to get to my children; I don't see why this way should be dangerous!" Valerio said trying hard to calm down his digimon.  
  
"He's cold and callous!" Sharmamon yelled jumping in a circle around Valerio . . . though hardly noticing the human, who wondered whether he was talking of a being or of the path in question. "He carries the flames of the underworld in his shoulders!!!" Obviously Sharmamon was in a sort of trance. But Valerio could not really listen to his shouts; he had enough to do with keeping his Shima-Unimon away from the little ogre's bludgeon.   
  
A sudden breeze seemed to have swished through the trees as there was some rustling in the branches. Sharmamon was petrified for a moment then he screeched fearfully and louder then before. "The white demon lord comes, spreading his black ambitions!!!" And with that, he ran into the other direction and disappeared . . .  
  
Valerio raised an grey eyebrow and looked along the path. He was a bit unsure now. What if Sharmamon was right? But then, he never ever had heard of a white demon lord. So even as he felt a shiver go down his spine, Valerio continued his way, which led him into a dark forest . . .  
  


* * *

  
  
It was dusk by the time Valerio admitted that he probably had gone astray. The way should have led him home several hours ago, but still he was riding through the dark woods. And now, at sunset with the sky turning to a warm crimson glow over the white snowy land, it seemed that the forest grew even darker and more threatening by the minute. Shima-Unimon trotted along leafless shrubberies as Valerio looked around desperately searching for the right way. Cold winter wind howled through the sinewy branches. But was it really just the wind? Didn't it rather sound like hungry wolfmon? No, Valerio did not want to think about this possibility. But hadn't he heard the digimon in Perl-Haven talk about an even more dangerous wolf-like digimon?  
  
It happened within seconds . . . A rustle in the dark. A fierce howling. Shima-Unimon reared. A giant lycanthropic digimon jumped out of the shadows. Valerio was thrown off. Shima-Unimon galloped away. Valerio stared at the long fangs of a vicious Sangloupmon. It growled at him and he got onto his feet as fast as he could. He ran away, not knowing where to and the virus followed him with an incredible speed. Several times Valerio stumbled as daylight had nearly gone completely. Sangloupmon close on his heels. His lungs smarted and he thought if the Sangloupmon didn't delete him, a heart attack will - When he spotted a path under his feet, no forest floor.  
  
He ran on and his eyes caught two columns. On each sat a winged demon looking like a sub life-sized Devidramon and both held the wings of an iron gate. . . and it was open! With his last energy, Valerio risked a jump and landed hard on the stony ground behind the fence. Just when he wanted to shut the gate to save himself from the beast . . . He saw the Sangloupmon standing on the other side of the open gate . . .and it did not went in to catch him. Valerio wasn't quite sure whether to be happy about surviving or to worry because the beast did not dare to enter.  
Sangloupmon sat down in front of the gate and gazed at him. Almost like a watchdog, Valerio thought. . . Well, wherever this way was leading to, he had to go there now. . . The digimon would surely not let him pass...  
  
And so, when the first stars appeared at the night sky he began marching along the path, concerned if he was ever going to see his children again. He was completely lost in his thoughts about Kylie, who surely would worry about her father, when he looked up for a moment then froze in his tracks. There, right in front of him, and barely half a mile away stood an enormous and dark castle. He could see the black silhouette in front of the pale moon behind it and a spark of hope flared up inside him. Maybe there he would find someone to help him. . . maybe a place to stay for the night. . . and then find a way back home. As he was still pondering about it, his foot hit something hard. A metallic clunk sounded through the night as the thing bounced over stone slabs and stopped at the entrance of the castle . . .  
  
In wonder, Valerio looked down and picked up what looked like the bronze statue of a DemiDevimon.   
  
"Really! Some people have terrible predilections about their front gardens . . ." Valerio said and let the statue fall back onto the ground. He then twitched. . . for a moment, he thought he had heard another sound beside the metallic clunk when it hit the floor. . . like a muffled ouch. . .   
  
But as he looked around he saw no one and then decided his over-strained mind must have played tricks on him. . . As this anyhow seemed a bit eerie to him, he walked up to the castle's high portal and carefully knocked at it. . . He heard nothing, saw nothing, but strangely enough the portal opened. And even more strangely, there was no one around who could have opened it. . . Valerio was frightened, but he decided that a grisly castle was much better than being mangled by this hungry Sangloupmon.  
  
He strode through the castle noticing candles flaring up whenever he entered a room. And everywhere he saw more statues of all different kinds of virus digimon . . . Many Bakemon and Tsukaimon statues were all around the corridors and astonishingly, even at the ceiling was a huge number of various platinum bats. It was frightening, but he was a brave man, or had at least been it in his youth. He continued his search for inhabitants for 2 hours and finally got lost without finding someone. What would poor Kylie say if he did not return? She surely would cry her beautiful baby-blue eyes out, Valerio thought in distress.   
  
He was tired and exhausted, when he entered a room that seemed far less uncanny than the others. . . There was a nice armchair, a fireside in which immediately a warming fire extended and the old man could not resist to let himself fall into the armchair and warm his chilled body at the fire. . . Slowly his eyelids got heavy. . . and shortly before he fell asleep, he heard the door behind him opening...  
  
He had a strange dream . . . the flames in the fireside began to dance and he heard the shadows they cast onto the walls, talking . . .  
  
_That's a human, right? What's he doing here?_ A shadow with a male voice asked. And one with a female voice replied. _I don't care what's he doing here, I just know he aroused us from our consolidation. Though I wonder why . . ._  
  
And yet another shadow spoke out with an almost childish voice. _He doesn't look like a bearer of light, if you ask me---_  
  
But no one does, you dolt! The female voice popped in. _So can it, Demi! But why then did we wake up?_  
  
Then the male voice resounded again. _Maybe the time is over and we're free?_   
  
A loud metallic thud nearly roused Valerio.   
  
_First off all, Mummy-moron, we would only be freed if the terms were fulfilled what they aren't. And 2nd thing is if the time just went over, you-know-who had died. . . And I know he's sleeping more or less peaceful in the castle grounds right now. . ._ The female voice explained but then the childish voice interrupted.   
  
_Isn't anyone caring about the fact that this human threw me onto the floor? Huh?! That hurt!_   
  
But he was ignored by the other two.   
  
_He looked thoughtful, maybe he has memories of someone who is a bearer of light . . ._ The male voice considered and the female sounded appreciating.   
  
_Oh goody, I never thought something this intelligent could come out of your head. But you may be right. . . If we're lucky it's a female human and she'll come to search for him . . ._  
  
All of them went quiet for some minutes, then the male voice spoke again.  
  
 _Anyway, I'd say in the meantime, we should go and pluck apart that stupid white flower!_  
  
Another metallic thud and something large hit the floor.   
  
_Are you mad?! Do you want to delete us all? Don't you think if it was that simple the grumpy guy out there had done it himself years ago?! If you destroy that blossom, it will release its whole power onto us at once. Idiot! And be quiet! You'll wake the human!_   
  
The childish voice now giggled, then piped up. _And what if no one's going to search for him? Then we're dead meat, Spider!_  
  
 _Right . . ._ She said with an irritated undertone. _Ok, listen you two mutts! I have a plan._  
  
And then they only whispered and Valerio could only catch scraps of what they spoke about. _Humans. . . wealth. . . clothes and gems. . . greedy. . . come back. . ._ Slowly the flames grew smaller and Valerio could no longer listen to the shadowy voices, that by now actually seemed to come from behind him. . . Finally he fell asleep. . .  
  
The next morning, Valerio found himself covered by a warm velvet blanket embroidered with beads and pearls. He was more than surprised about that. . . And even more when he wanted to get up but discovered a heavy weight on his lap. A back-bag filled with gems, jewels and gold and on the chair next to him he found several beautiful dresses made for a woman out of the finest cloths, garnished with golden and silver ornaments. And a small treasure chest with splendid pearl earrings, necklaces of emeralds and rubies, rings of zircon, tourmaline, amethyst and so on. Valerio could not imagine who had offered him this wonderful treasure, nor whether he should keep it or not. . . But obviously it was meant to be a present for him. . . It was not more than one man could carry. . . And around his neck, he discovered a small black pipe. When he blew into it, only a very faint whistle resounded. It was a dog-pipe, apparently to bring him home safe without being deleted by that Sangloupmon. . . Now he was pretty sure! He could take this entire treasure home with him!!!  
  
In happiness, he hastened to the castle's entrance. What a lucky man he was. Not only he could bring his daughter Morgana what she had wished for, even more, some of the things he was bestowed with could be sold and therefore bring his family back to wealth. It was at the doorstep when he realized that there was still something missing . . . In Perl-Haven he had not been able to buy a flower for Kylie . . . He looked into the snowy landscape in front of him . . . Where should he find a flower in deepest winter?   
  
Despondent, he left the castle. There was no time for returning to Perl-Haven, he was away for too long already . . . Surely his children were highly worried about him . . .And he knew his lovely little daughter Kylie well enough, she would be happy even if he returned with empty hands. . . But it was sad, he thought. He really had wanted to bring her a wonderful, red flower. One with a deep glowing blossom, emitting a mystifying light just like those near the small hill over there -  
  
Valerio stopped and turned his head to his right. There, next to a small hill covered by a dense blanket of snow. . . was a field. . . a field of the most beautiful crimson blooms he had ever seen. They were flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else. And hundreds of them. . . Surely someone who endowed him with gold and jewels would not miss one single flower. For a moment, he looked around and then walked over to the field. He passed the small snowy hill and bent down. He had seen it right. . . they were emitting a gentle light, but though it was of a deep crimson glow it was warm. He stooped and lay his fingers around one flowers' stalk. And was unable to break it, the bloom was stronger than it seemed.   
  
Finally he fetched his jack-knife out of his pocket and cut through the green flesh. . . And then he shivered as the wind was howling almost agonizing . . . At least it seemed like this to Valerio. But he was not really sure whether it was the wind, nor whether he was shivering or the ground shaking . . . He regarded the flower and spotted a thick red sap oozing from the section. Shiny crimson beads dropped into the white snow like blood . . . Slowly, a dark shadow was cast upon him. At first, he thought it was a cloud that had concealed the sun . . . but he suddenly felt a hot and damp breath in his nape.  
  
"How dare you, mortal!" A ferocious voice growled at him.   
  
Fearful and trembling, Valerio turned around to face a monstrous beast beyond his imagination. Sharp dagger-like teeth, a beastly mane of scrubby straw, the body of a metallic predator and the tail of a scorpion. The size of a small hill and with dread, Valerio realized that it actually had been the small, snow covered hill . . .  
  
A pair of wild yellow eyes glared at him. "How dare you set foot onto this land! How dare you steal from me! How dare you rip off this dark bloom!?" The evil beast hollered at him.   
  
Valerio fell onto his knees begging for his life. "Please, I did not mean to steal something . . . and I . . . I didn't. . . I just wanted . . . I didn't know the flowers were yours . . . please . . ."   
  
The monster bowed down and snarled at the terrified man. "I will not forgive such misdeed! Have you a final wish before I tear your pathetic body apart and irrigate these flowers with your blood!?" When he heard those words a spark of hope ignited in Valerio's heart. He had not thought a thing so fearsome to speak almost so educated, nor that it would grant him a last wish . . .  
  
"Yes please, if you have any mercy, let me go to see my children once again. I promise I then will return and thankfully receive my death from your claws . . ."  
  
The monster roared with a frightful evil laughter. "Do you really think I would let you go!?" It grabbed him and Valerio thought this was his end . . . And poor little Kylie, he thought, would be despairing about her old father's death . . .The pitiful innocent child would be an orphan. . . And he already saw her crying at his grave, her tiny heart broken apart. . .   
  
Suddenly, the monster screamed in pain and opened its deadly clutch. Valerio fell into the cold snow, while the creature staggered as if it was wounded. "What is this light!?" It roared at him. The monster's mighty tail swished through the air and whipped Valerio hard against the chest. Now it seemed even more irate. The metallic sting would swish down on the human and pierce his body.   
  
"Master don't!" A tiny voice yelled from the castle and Valerio spotted a little winged ball flapping towards the monster.   
  
"Have you read his mind, Master? I'm sure you can have a better catch than him . . ." The DemiDevimon squeaked, Valerio wondered how a little digimon dared to speak up to this monster. And suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his head. . . and was the monster grinning at him?   
  
"You have a nice daughter!" It said very slow and stressed, smirking at him viciously.   
  
"What-what do you mean!?" The father asked timidly getting onto his feet again.   
  
"I will let you go to your daughter. . . If you return and. . ." The monster began to offer with an almost friendly voice.   
  
"Yes! Yes I will return, of course. I'll do anything you demand if I can see my daughter again!" Valerio interrupted the fiend, which now laughed at him again.   
  
"Do not dare to cut me short again, mortal! I will let you go to your daughter, if you return and sacrifice her to me!" It said, bearing its terrible fangs.   
  
Valerio's face turned ashen. . . This he could not do. . . Not his Kylie, his lovely child, no. . . He would rather perish than extradite his child to such a brute. . . But if. . . if he said he would do so. . . he could go home and. . . he needed not to go back, did he?. . . He could lie to the monster and never come back. . . He was an honest man but no one could accuse him for betraying this creature. . .   
  
He sighed and nodded. "Yes. . . I will bring all these treasures to my home and then take my daughter back to you." He stared at the snowy ground afraid to look into the monster's yellow eyes. He thought it could read his fear and falsehood within his very own eyes . . .  
  
"Very well . . ." The terrible thing said and snapped his claws. "Eating up your daughter will be a much greater enjoyment then just destroying you! And to make sure you will keep your promise; this will take you home and back here!"   
  
A stagecoach drawn by a fierce Devidramon stopped right next to Valerio.   
  
Oh no! He thought to himself, then addressed to the monster. "Don't you trust my word?" He asked hoping for the hopeless. . . But the monster just laughed again. "The most untrustworthy knows not to trust no one!"   
  
With this Valerio was pushed into the stagecoach and sent home to his children.   
  
"Oh Kylie . . ." He whispered to himself in despair. "What have I done to you . . .?"

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. Reunion and departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie is brought to the castle by her reluctant father

As he rode home, Valerio thought. _Oh, my Kylie,_ he should have forced the monster to destroy him on the spot! It would have been a more preferable end to this horrific mess.  
  
No! He couldn't ask her that. He'd enjoy his time with his children, embrace them, give them his blessing and prepare them for his departure. And when the time comes, he'll return to the dark castle and give himself to the Beast. A decent solution. He was resolved.  
  
And it was by the near late hours of the day that the stagecoach had soon reached the edge of the field where Valerio's sons worked outside their humble country house. The man's children had been easily startled and frightened by the carriage's sudden appearance, but had calmed down when they saw their father emerge from it.  
  
"Oh father! Father, you're back!"  
  
Valerio struggled to smile when his youngest daughter threw her arms around and hugged him tightly. His other children came round him, but instead of receiving their embraces with joy, he looked sorrowfully at them, and holding up the crimson blossom he had in his hands to Kylie then burst into tears much to the shock of his six children.  
  
The very thought of he must accomplish brought him grief either way.  
  
"Here, Kylie," he said to his beloved youngest daughter, "Take this flower, I'm paying a high price for it."  
  
Kylie blinked in confusion, "What? Why Father, what do you mean?"  
  
"Please, I can tell you nothing else, except that I must leave you all forever. That's why this dreadful stagecoach is waiting." Valerio said pulling back the curtains.  
  
Curious, his six children looked and could see the foreboding carriage still outside. As if knowing they were spying, the ghoulish coachman turned to look directly at the window. This caused the man to release his hold on the curtains with great alarm.  
  
"Leave us?!" What was their father talking about?  
  
"I am doomed my children, doomed."  
  
"Doomed! But why?" gasped Charles.  
  
"My children, I beg you all not to ask me anymore."   
  
Kylie watched her father carefully, she noticed that he stole an occasional glance at the flower - one that had an ominous feel to it, as though it was more than what it appeared to be. Furthermore, her father says he's doomed, yet he still managed to bring her a red flower like she had asked.  
  
"The story is in the bloom, isn't it Father?" asked Kylie.  
  
Valerio urge his children to sit, it was a long story. He related his fatal adventure as calmly as he could. From the cargo being taken away, of the warning the Sharmamon had given him, becoming lost in the woods, being chased by the Sangloupmon to the part where he took the red flower and of it's owner's unforgiving wrath.  
  
Immediately, Morgana set up a lamentable outcry.  
  
"This is what happens when a stupid little girl like Kylie asks for a flower!" she said; "Now she'll be the death of our poor father, and she's not even crying! Why couldn't she have asked for something more sensible?!"  
  
Kylie visibly cringed, Morgana's accusation was harsh but right. After all it was her fault their situation had gone from bad to worse.  
  
"It's true, I was the one who had asked for the flower… But Father won't suffer on my account. If this creature asks for me, then I shall, of course, respond to his demands."  
  
There was an uproar from her older brothers. There was no way in the entire Etherium that they would let their younger sister be sacrificed to such a monster.  
  
"We won't let this happen!" Richard exclaimed forcefully. "You're only sixteen, you've got your entire life ahead of you!"  
  
"No, Kylie!" cried Charles. "If it dares to come, we'll trap it!"  
  
Antoine stepped forward, "We will fight this white demon, or perish in the attempt!"  
  
But Valerio cut him off sharply. "Do not imagine any such thing! The creature's power is so great, that I have no hopes of your overcoming him." His voice then took on a soft tone, "I am old, and have not long to live, so I can only loose a few years, which I regret for your sakes alone, my dear children."  
  
Kylie shook her head, "No Father! I'll go. Please, if you love me, you'll let me do this."  
  
"I cannot allow to be sacrificed to this terrible creature! It's unspeakable!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Valerio could've sworn that the cloaked coachman outside was watching them like an eerie hawk. Not doubt, the creature would want to make sure the man keeps his word.  
  
Kylie touched her pale father's shoulder. He looked up at his youngest child with resignation in his eyes. "My dearest children, we'll spend this evening together and then I shall take my leave and give myself up to the Beast."  
  
"NO!" His children all cried in horror.  
  
After much convincing from Kylie, who in desperation, threatened to find the dark castle of the white demon alone if he went without her, Valerio decided to accompany his youngest daughter to her fate with a heavy heart, in hopes that he may persuade the creature into destroying him instead.  
  
Valerio was so afflicted at the events, that he had quite forgot the chest full of treasures. But at night when he retired to rest, no sooner had he shut his chamber door, than, to his great astonishment, he found it by his bedside; however Valerio decided not to tell his children, for they would have wanted to return to town, and he was resolved not to leave the country ( one couldn't be too sure that this white demon might have spies on the outside). But he trusted Kylie with the secret.  


* * *

  
  
Early the next morning, the merchant's sons and daughter hugged their youngest sister one last time. Kylie was the only one who did not shed tears at parting, because she didn't want to increase their uneasiness.  
  
Discreetly, Morgana was the only one happy to see Kylie leave. To her, Kylie was always the favorite, the most beautiful and such. Before saying goodbye, the spiteful older girl carefully rubbed her eyes with onions to shed false tears.  
  
As Kylie turned towards the carriage, she couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive; only a dark wizard or a demon would have such frightening choice of transport. The coach driver, a Phantomon, silently bids Kylie and Valerio to enter and sit down.   
  
The dark stagecoach rode past the countryside and straight through the black forest of Server. The thick, dark clouds without any gap in them prevented the forest beneath it from even once receiving light. It was the perfect habitat for Digimon that loved the darkness. However, not even the wild Digimon living in the forest dared approach the lofty mountain that loomed over them. They were afraid of it. They feared both the castle that stood at the top of that mountain, and of the terrifying being who lurked within it.  
  
Kylie hung her head, thinking about how family and how much she would miss them. Her beloved father, who she loved dearly and was doing such a task for him. Her older brothers Marcion and Antoine, who were always fiercely protective of her. Brave Richard and Charles, who could find ways to make her smile. She'd also miss Morgana, even if they never got along too well.  
  
But her friend Salamon would surely miss her terribly, and Kylie decided she'd try and beg the monster for one last request before he devoured her.  
  
Finally the coach arrived at the massive iron gates of a dark castle, the only light was that of the full moon shining down on it. Kylie was unable to see them clearly because they swung wide open, as if bidding them welcome.  
  
Once the coach was inside, both Valerio and Kylie carefully stepped out. As they approached the portal, Kylie glanced back over her shoulder at the stagecoach. The phantom drive gazed balefully right back at them that she turned her head back to her ashen faced Father.  
  
"You needn't have come Father, this is my decision to make." Kylie said to him. She still didn't feel it right for him to accompany her to her fate.  
  
"Kylie, I'm still your father, I love you. I must teach you, nurture you, defend you from all harm." replied Valerio, "And I have the right to beg for your life."  
  
The girl glanced around the entrance in wonder, it was like something she read out of a Gothic horror novel. "This is incredible father, yet so strange…"  
  
"Yes, it becomes more and more, strange." Valerio nodded.  
  
Kylie raised an eyebrow, "But there's no one here."  
  
What was also odd was that the metallic statues her father claimed were in the entrance were nowhere in sight. And she had yet to meet her monstrous executioner.  
  
Valerio looked around as well, confused. "That's right, no one is…. Hello?" He whispered tentatively at first, then he raised his voice a little bit more. "Hello!"  
  
Then they both froze, clutching each other nervously. For a moment, a sort of squeaking sound had been heard above them. But when they glanced up, there was no sign of anything but the moon and the clouds.  
  
"Maybe they were birds." Kylie whispered. However, something deep down told her it wasn't, and it scared her much more.  
  
The very minute they stepped over the threshold into the courtyard, they heard a great noise, eventually, their 'host' materialized from the foreboding shadows.  
  
"So you've returned," The monster smirked hideously, "And I see that you've brought back your luscious daughter."  
  
Kylie was sadly terrified at this horrid form, it took all her strength to keep from fainting, but she managed to stifle a gasp. The creature looked even more frightening than what her father had described.  
  
The beast's lip curled sinisterly, "You tell me girl, why have you chosen to sacrifice yourself? Do you have any idea what's going to happen to you?"  
  
"Yes, I can very well imagine the outcome," Kylie said softly.  
  
She'd read books of wildlife before, and she was already envisioning the gruesome ways in which she'll probably end as.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Kylie swallowed and looked the monster in the eye. Though it was hard, for he stood a good five feet taller than her. "I would rather receive my death than live with the guilt of my father dying because of me."  
  
If possible the monster's smile grew, "My, what a thoughtful young woman you are."  
  
He already could clearly see that the girl was quite beautiful. Her skin was pale and flawless, her teeth even and white, and her nose short and straight. Her bright blonde hair fell past her shoulders in a tight braid and her almond eyes were a soft azure. Even the frightened expression she wore did nothing to lessen her beauty. And her fear, that was the best part, it was so alluring, addictive even.  
  
"My lord," Valerio took this opportunity to speak up, "My daughter, Kylie- her heart is pure, and it is for that pure heart that I now beg."  
  
He at once knew this was a mistake, as the Beast's claw struck forward and grabbed him, causing Kylie to cry out in distress.  
  
"We made a bargain," the monster growled, holding Valerio upwards, "You live by your word or die by it!"  
  
Kylie quickly rushed forward. "Please don't! I beg you to forgive my father, the flower he took from you was meant for me! I will remain here as your prisoner, your prey - anything! You have my word! Just please don't hurt my father!" She begged her silvery voice close to hysteria.  
  
At her pleading words, the creature smiled a wicked smile, "Very well." With that, he dropped Valerio, who was gasping for air.  
  
"You have five minutes then you may enter the castle," he aid to an apprehensive Kylie, "Say your good byes then, for you will never see each other again." It was then the monster began to withdraw into the shadows so father and daughter could say their goodbyes.  
  
"But how- I don't even know your name!" Kylie gasped.  
  
The Beast briefly turned and said grimly, "I am the white demon - lifeless, soulless, hated and feared. I am dead to all the world! I am the monster the breathing men would kill. I am MaloMyotismon, BelialVamdemon. You would both do well remembering that name."  
  
And with that he left them to themselves.  
  
"Oh, my daughter," said Valerio, embracing Kylie, "Please, I'm old I've lived my life!"  
  
"No, father," said Kylie, in a resolute tone, "You have protected me. Nurtured me, loved me. And I will always feel blessed to have been your daughter." She slowly began to pull away, "But now, I must be free. It's time to give the final gift, Father. Give me up. From your description of how he reacted to my memory, perhaps I have some charm against his dark magic."  
  
Even so Valerio felt dreadful things which he dared not confess out loud. BelialVamdemon, the way he looked at Kylie filled him with dread as if he had a part to play in a story that is not known to neither him nor his daughter.  
  
So he could not help crying bitterly, when he took leave of his dear child.  


* * *

  
  
After her father had been sent away, a very somber Kylie picked the bag that held her belongings then carefully went into the castle, afraid but curious as well. Candles lit up down a hallway as if guiding her.  
  
Soon, she came upon a door, over which had her name engraved in gold much to her surprise. Inside was a large bed chamber that was carefully furnished with a four poster bed with dark blue sheets and drapes. In the corner a warm fire burned  
  
However, although the room was lovely – it was still a prison, one where she will remain until the end of her days.  
  
Kylie threw herself on the bed in tears at the fact that she may never see her family again.  
  
Soon she started to fall asleep, when she heard the door open with a creak. And it appeared she wasn't alone in the room, since voices were heard - whispering to each other about her.  
  
 _See? I told you my idea would work!_ A childish voice piped up proudly.  
  
 _Well I had my reasons to doubt, but it looks like your quick talking worked after all, Demi._ A sharp female voice said with a conniving tone.  
  
 _Perfect!_ A male voice said delightedly, _They need only spent some time together…_  
  
And Kylie knew no more as she fell into slumber.  
  
Once more she had her dream only this time she heard someone say to her: "Kylie, you will never how grateful I am that you have come here. I have waited a long time to find you."

* * *

  
  
 _The faraway country beyond the forest. The bewitched castle with a garden of crimson flowers. . . once more she's walking through them and she reached the lake where the waters divided much like the Red Sea had done for Moses._  
  
Soon she was walking down the stairs and into a castle courtyard shrouded in shadow. And of course there was her mysterious stranger, yet something about him was a little off. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.   
  
"Kylie, things are not as unfortunate as you perceive." Her tall dark stranger finally spoke. His voice was deep, rich and alluring. "Here you shall be rewarded with what you have suffered elsewhere."  
  
"But I have never suffered till now even when André was bothering me… What I wish is to make others happy." Except only the last part was true, though she did not wish to dwell on the past.  
  
"You can make me happy-" The figure said almost eagerly.  
  
"Are you unhappy?" Kylie asked curiously.  
  
"Can you not see? I'm in misery."  
  


* * *

  
  
As Kylie slept soundly, she did not see the monster watching her secretly from outside.  
  
He purred. She looked so innocent, so fresh and so beautiful…He could easily possess her in a moment and join her as he had done with other females.  
  


* * *

  
  
_"What can I do?" Kylie asked her mystery male._  
  
"Love me and give me proof of your love."  
  
"Love you?" Kylie said with an indulgent smile, "But I barely know you. Perhaps if I can know you better…"  
  
"Yes, find me, know me. No matter how I may be hidden from you."  
  
"But I don't even know your name."  
  


* * *

  
Soon Kylie awoke. It was just a dream. Carefully, she glanced at the floor where she had dropped her cloak last night, but it was gone. Alarmed, she sat up in the bed, holding the sheets to herself. Someone had come in during the night and had probably stood over her, watching as she slept. She glanced nervously around the room.  
  
Then something caught her eye. On the chair by the vanity was a dress. It was long and a soft turquoise. Naturally someone or something HAD entered her bedroom, and left it there for her.  
  
After putting it on, she came out of her room looking left and right.  
  
More than once, whispers and noise in the hall were heard behind her, but when she turned to look, no one was there. And the torches behind her had gone out.   
  
As she was pondering this, a door had opened a couple of yards from her. Out came man wearing a one piece outfit and matching hat carrying a cane in his right hand. Kylie was only able to catch a brief glimpse of a single yellow eye and a mouth between these two articles of clothing.  
  
She decided to try and make conversation. "Oh hello, I thought this place was abandoned and I…"  
  
The stranger looked alarmed to have been spotted and had promptly turned to run down the hallway away from her.  
  
"Wait!" Kylie called rushing after him. "I'm sorry if I startled you!"  
  
Quickly, the stranger turned a corner and by the time Kylie reached it, he was gone. As if he'd vanished into thin air.  
  
 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. A conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie converses with her captor, yet it doesn't lessen her unease

Needless to say, Kylie was utterly confused. And much more nervous than before.  
  
So other inhabitants weren't exactly the unseen - yet they seemed to wish to remain so, but why?  
  
She walked up two flights of stairs and then down one hall to the left. One hallway was full of doors; some were locked, some looked to be used for storage.  
  
Finally she opened one door that looked much more promising. Inside, she stared in silent awe of what looked to be a small study filled with books and at the end towards the main wall was a desk and a large ornate mirror with two candle holders on the sides.  
  
Seeing all these books made her think of home and her family.  
  
Oh, Father, everyone," Kylie said with a sad sigh, "I wish I could see you all…"   
  
Unexpectedly the mirror rippled like water, making her gasp in amazement. When it stopped she could see the cottage, where her father arriving with a haunted, miserable disposition.  
  
Her brothers all looked mournful, thinking they may never see their youngest sister again. Morgana appeared just as sad but as soon as her family's back was turned she smiled maliciously.  
  
"Why doesn't Andre call on me I'm twice as beautiful as her!" she'd heard her mutter.  
  
This had Kylie feeling hurt and stunned. She was so immersed in watching the mirror that she doesn't hear the door creak open carefully as several eyes watch her intently.  
  
A moment after, the image rippled again and the vision vanished like a wisp of smoke.  
  
Kylie sighed and made her way towards the door but as she approached , she heard movement from behind - almost as if someone or something were rushing away. But when she stepped out of the room she saw no one else.  
  
"H-hello?" she squeaked to the dark hallways, "I know you're there - here, somewhere! You can't hide in the shadows forever!"  
  
There came no answer; that made it all the more frightening.  
  


* * *

  
  
In the great hall the clock strikes seven. Kylie knew it must be time for supper, she went back to her room to wash up and found a new dress waiting for her on the chair. It was long flowing white one - possibly made of finely pressed silk.  
  
She put it on, so as not to be appear ungrateful to the hospitality being shown to her - even if she didn't see anything else.  
  
When Kylie came out she recalled that she doesn't know where the dining hall is. The castle was large, how will she get there without getting lost first?  
  
And then she heard it. The sound… the chittering, squeaking and flapping of many wings from somewhere above. She glanced up front to see several glowing red eyes staring back at her - when her eyes adjusted carefully to the dark, she felt a chill of horror.  
  
They were bats! And not just any bats, but the infamous Alpha bats - not many survived encounters with this dreadful species.  
  
Kylie took a frightened step back but she could've swore a few of them flew past to block her way.  
  
She whimpered fearfully, would they attack to devour her like all those stories she'd heard?  
  
Yet they didn't nothing of the sort instead several fluttered around her and back up from down a hall. Back and forth, they must want her to follow them. And it didn't look as though she had much of a choice.  
  
So, with great reluctance she followed the eerie little creatures down the hall until they lead her into a large dining room.  
  
It had quite a long table with an old white mantel with various old candelabras holding dark candles that illuminated the room. Large dishes of food decorated the table - she assumed this was all meant for her.  
  
Tentatively, she got into a chair to dine.  
  
The bats in the meantime flew up on the ceiling a little apart from the table and watched her attentively like tiny sentries.   
  
Kylie shivered. That was spooky. She leans back in her chair with a sigh of despair and closes her eyes.   
  
That was when she heard the monster's voice speak to her, in her mind. _"Good evening Kylie…"_  
  
And the young girl could not help being sadly terrified. She jumped, her azure eyes darting left and right - almost expecting the monster pop out and maul her. But he was nowhere in sight, only the alpha bats that watched her without blinking.  
  
"W-where?" Kylie questioned apprehensively, "Where are you? I hear your voice but I cannot see you."  
  
 _"I am on the castle grounds I'm speaking to you within your mind. Furthermore, I know you're in the dining room. Tell me, how do you like your accommodations? Do the gown and meal not please you?"_ The last part was said almost accusingly.  
  
"Y-yes, they do." The maiden replied, looking very much confused.  
  
 _"Perfect…"_ Now it sounded sly and satisfied, _"Let it be known that if you need anything my servants and slaves shall attend you. Since you're going to stay for quite some time, I suppose you may also require some form of entertainment."_  
  
"Well…I do enjoy reading," Kylie nearly whispered, unable to tell whether he was up to something or trying to be hospitable.  
  
 _"Do you now?"_  
  
"Not just that," Kylie answered earnestly, "Painting - though not too well."  
  
 _"I'll be the judge of that."_  
  
"Look it's been quite a while since I've thought of my hobbies and interests-"  
  
 _"Oh, and for what reason?"_ he demanded.  
  
"Well it began... Oh, I don't know, it's rather a long story. And I'm not so sure if I should."  
  
To her utter shock, he said connivingly, _"Ah yes your family. The ones you've sacrificed yourself so much for yet you secretly longed to escape didn't you? You wanted to make something of yourself? To be more than just the daughter of a merchant."_  
  
"What are you saying?" Kylie gasped.  
  
 _"Do you not remember?"_  
  
Kylie opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped because in some twisted way his words were true. Certainly she loved her family, including Morgana - even is she does not. But secretly, she had wanted much more than life had to offer; and it had nothing to nothing being rich or poor at all.  
  
What sort of creature is this that knows most of her most intimate desires? What sort of dreadful game is he playing here with her?

What he said was true, she’d never truly been away from her family before. And as awful as it sounded, she did feel restricted living in File city even with the luxury and comfort. However for the sake of her father, she’d repressed it for quite some time yet it lingered.  
  
"May I speak or must I eat in silence as a child would?"  
  
Kylie could swear she could hear his lip curl. _"Compared to me, that is what you are. A naïve, timid child."_ came his reply.  
  
"Yet you speak like any other man. That’s rather disappointing." Kylie remarked.  
  
 _"Do not dare compare me to those insignificant mortals."_  
  
"I’ll just get straight to the point: I have waited all day and night for the fate you’ve intended me. And yet you play with me as cat would with its prey."  
  
Then she heard the creature speak to her again. _"Dine. Every evening, you must eat here at this hour. Once you’ve regained your strength you may wander the castle to your leisure. But by nightfall you are to remain inside."_   
  
"For what reason?"  
  
Kylie could almost feel him smile maliciously at her.  
  
 _"Don’t try to escape, for the forest will close in around you…"_  
  
At those very last words she thought she felt his claw graze her hair - She gasped spinning around in fear, but saw nothing.  
  
Kylie thought to herself: Could I have imagined the whole thing? Why do I feel that I wasn’t alone minutes ago? Yet there’s no one else about!  
  
Since then, they only saw each other for brief fleeting seconds. And only spoke when she dined in the evening, one night he’d gave her an unusual proposition that took her greatly aback.  
  
Of course she refused, even when she feared that it would risk the welfare of her loved ones. Naturally the vampiric monster was frustrated, but refused to give up and continued asking her the same question for the next few weeks.

_**To be continued...** _


	6. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident helps the two break the ice.

One evening after refusing his offer, Kylie had her dream once more. Except she was in some secluded garden and her mysterious visitor in the shadows had his arms folded.  
  
"You are unkind." he’d said darkly.  
  
His attitude had her greatly taken aback, "Unkind? But I’ve done nothing to you!"  
  
"You must find me before I am lost you for all eternally." He replied, "You must see with your heart not your eyes. Command me and I will leave you. But no mere mortal man shall come between us. "  
  


* * *

  
  
It has been nearly two months since her imprisonment. After dinner, Kylie was afraid to leave her room afraid that the creature would be hiding in the shadows. But soon her curiosity overpowered her fear. This time, she wanted to explore her prison and see just how far it stretched.  
  
For that end, Kylie decides to pretend to be asleep that very same night to see who it is that keeps bringing her a new dress and other accessories every morning and evening.  
  
The evening she waited for almost an hour before her patience was rewarded. Tentative footsteps approached, took the dress and left a new one before departing for the hallway.  
  
Kylie opened her eyes, quickly got up and followed the shadow silently.  
  
Although the hallways were not narrow, there were no straight corners that could be called corners, giving the feeling that they were trapped inside. If someone who did not know this entered the castle, they would get lost immediately and be driven insane. All the more reason for Kylie to follow the mysterious servants.  
  
The figures vanished behind a door. Cautiously, the maiden listened in a little.  
  
"Another dark bloom has wilted." A cold female voice said grimly.  
  
"I don’t know how much more of this I can take." A whining male voice griped, "I’m getting stiffer with the passing of time."  
  
Kylie gently pushed herself inside – imagine her surprise when sees various metallic statues of the Digimon had father had described were conversing. Except they were all walking and talking like living beings. The moment she entered, everything in the room gaped in great alarm or looked taken aback. A few of them had moved in position as if ready to run.  
  
"Please don’t afraid, I mean no harm." she held up her hands.  
  
"It’s not you. It’s the master’s wrath we fear, we’re not meant to fraternize with vic- er…" The stranger she’d seen in the hallways a couple of days earlier explained.  
  
Introductions were made, the Demidevimon was eager to please her and the master, she found it was thanks to him that she’d taken her father’s place. The female voice she’d heard- an Arukenimon in a female humanoid shape, was rather contemptuous, while her partner the Mummymon only followed along out of adulation, though he treated Kylie with a sort of wary respect.  
  
The Sorcerimon was cordial and gladly answered most of Kylie’s questions.  
  
"I know first impressions are important but you needn’t be startled." He’d said to her.  
  
Kylie raised an eyebrow, "I’m… speaking to living metallic statues of what appear to be virus type Digimon and you’re telling me not to be startled?"   
  
"By the Master’s orders, the castle is your home now so you may anywhere you like-" Sorcerimon explained.  
  
"Except the west courtyard." Demidevimon piped up.  
  
The other three quickly motioned him to be quiet.  
  
"I don’t know why you all are so hospitable with me…" Kylie wondered aloud.  
  
Arukenimon actually chuckled darkly. "You don’t have a clue, do you?"  
  
"And here we thought the Master was manipulative."  
  
Kylie felt indignant but decided to change the subject to something that had her attention. "Demidevimon mentioned something about the Western courtyard…"  
  
The Digimon did their best to delay Kylie, keeping her occupied with snacks, the promise of books and potential art supplies she could use to her heart’s content.  
  
Contrary to their expectations, the moment they tried to send her back to her bedroom, Kylie goes exploring. Her intrigue of knowing what was in the western courtyard filling her mind. She had to know, so she took a cloak and escaped through a hidden passage she’d seen the other Digimon use once.  
  
Outside, she headed where she was sure was the west. Fortunately, she did not have to wander too far before finding the area: in it she saw a patch of the crimson flowers, much like the one her father had brought back for her. They were glowing faint red, quite noticeable in the snow.  
  
Entranced, Kylie stepped over, kneeled and reached out to touch the one closest to her. Only for a familiar shadow top fall over her.  
  
"What have you done to it?"  
  
"Nothing, I only touched it!" Kylie trembled.  
  
"Do you even know what you could have done?" he demanded, glaring straight into her eyes and paused with a low rumbling growl  
  
There in her azure eyes, he didn’t see his own foul reflection but the sky, clouds, the forests, the mountains or the occasional small animals, and that served to fuel his anger.  
  
"Why am I unable to see myself in your eyes?!" He roared, and in his agitation, he’d ended up ripping Kylie’s sleeve.  
  
The beautiful maiden screamed in terror as the sharp appendage tore ate the clothing, just missing her skin by mere inches. The abrupt movement had caused her to fall backwards and practically run for her life.  
  
She ran through the hallways, passing Sorcerimon, Arukenimon and Mummymon along the way.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sorcerimon had asked anxiously.  
  
"Promise or no promise, I can’t stay here another minute!" Kylie replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Stop her!" Arukenimon had shrieked.  
  
All around Kylie could see a vast number of creatures, trying to keep her from escaping. The bats she’d seen earlier had tried to cut her off, but she threw herself past them out the front doors  
  
Even as she did so, she could hear a variety of haunted voices calling out to her, pleading with her not to leave.  
  


* * *

  
  
The moment the girl fled from his sight, he’d wanted wring his own neck.  
  
With every dark bloom that fades and wilts, not only did his servants and slaves grow stiffer… but as a devastating side effect, MaloMyotismon lose three or several memories of his past.  
  
At first, it had begun as a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, which he’d ignored. But gradually he’d realized in horror that he’s forgetting important memories of what he once was, or what life was like before the spell was cast. There is so little left of him. There's so little left... and as much as he loathed to admit it, it terrified him.  
  
Which meant that the only way to remedy this was to manipulate her into returning. But where would she go?  
  
The uproar within the castle let him know that she must’ve left the grounds in fear and most likely straight into the pack of sangloupmon. Now that meant he’d have to go after her into the forest and make sure she’s still alive in one piece… why was he not surprised?!  
  
Growling lowly, he turned to some alpha bats in the branches. "Find her!"  
  
Immediately they spread out as he walked out the gates, following her foot prints, which would soon become hidden in the falling snow.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kylie in the meantime had been so blinded in her terror that she’d gotten herself lost to the point that her clothes were starting to freeze. To make matters worse, she caught a glimpse of Sangloupmon stalking her several yards away.  
  
Again the adrenaline caused her run, even if she knew that this was the worst possible thing she could do. It’s common knowledge that if you run from a wild predator, it’ll be sure chase after you.  
  
That was exactly what they did: potential prey out in the forest at this hour was too good an opportunity to miss.  
  
Kylie just barely avoided the tiny blade consisting of their ‘sticker blade’ attack by sheer coincidence. She turned back briefly, only to take a wrong step and stumble down a steep little hill, her cloak catching onto a stray pricker bush, and having her land right onto a frozen pond. Quickly she raised her head and shook it to get her bearings straight. The force has loosened her hair from it’s braid and was now flowing with the breeze.  
  
She looked at where she was and at the water trying to remember an old rhyme her brothers had taught her about frozen bodies of water. Once her hand felt a crack, her eyes widened. "Thick and blue, tried and true; Thin and crispy, way too risky." Wherever there’s cracks, breaks or holes on the ice then it could be thin.  
  
Kylie backed up towards the bank, shakily getting to her feet only for the sangloupmon to appear, she grabbed a branch and hit one away from her but one of them bounded forwards, about to land right onto the thin ice!  
  
"No!" she’d cried, but it was too late.  
  
The moment the wolf Digimon landed, the excessive weight caused the ice to crack and break, sending them into the icy waters. It didn’t help that more of the pack continued their hunting of her even as some of them struggled to stand straight. Kylie had dug her nails into the ice struggling to keep her head above the water, and found herself staring up at one of the snarling sangloupmon. Instantly, she knew it would pounce and end her life then and there.  
  
I’m so sorry father, she thought as she shut her eyes tightly, I’m afraid I may be seeing my mother much sooner than I thought.  
  
However the death blow never came.  
  
Instead she heard a deafening roar. What was it? She opened her eyes and almost lost her own grip on the ice, seeing the monster, MaloMyotismon. He’s thrown the sangloupmon away then reached down to pull Kylie out and drop her on a patch of powdery snow.  
  
She was too stunned to speak as he turned to face the sangloupmon pack, viciously baring his teeth.  
  
It all turned into a ferocious battle. Two of the sangloupmon attacked with drain slash, he merely brushed them off without trouble. Another leapt on one of his shoulders and bit the side of his face, which he fiercely removed, throwing it into the air. Then the jaw-like shoulder pads shot out a thick red mist onto the creature, melting it.  
  
Kylie had shuddered when she saw it as she snatched her cloak back.  
  
Several others were disintegrated by a high temperature beam – one of the attackers was the pack leader. By then, the rest of the pack decided it was too much trouble and fled yelping into the dark forest.  
  
MaloMyotismon turned towards her, his expression unreadable. Upon a closer look, Kylie could see that he was panting and noticed a few scratches on his face. They were small, but if left untreated they could easily become infected.  
  


* * *

  
  
Not too long afterwards, they were both at the castle. Or rather with the other digimon’s aid, they had formed a makeshift tent for the demonic vampire lord as shelter, seeing as he could not enter the castle.  
  
"What happened out there?" one of the Tsukaimon questioned.  
  
"Sangloupmon," Kylie answered. "Please bring me some hot water, alcohol, a basin and a washcloth."  
  
"Got it!" Demidevimon, Sorcerimon and Mummymon rushed back inside to fetch what Kylie asked for.  
  
Once Kylie changed into warmer clothing, she’d gone back out to treat the injuries MaloMyotismon obtained from his fight with the sangloupmon. At least she was trying to. For one thing, it was difficult to reach his face unless she stood on a balcony, he or someone else held her while she did so.  
  
"Please, hold still…" Kylie pleaded.  
  
"That hurt!" MaloMyotismon snarled viciously, "I have no need of your pitiful aid!"  
  
Now she felt indignant. "If you'd just hold still I could treat those cuts, and I know the last thing you want is come down with blood poisoning. And trust me, it’s not pleasant."  
  
"What would you have me do, apologize?! I've told you not to leave the castle, furthermore I’ve given strict orders about you visiting the Western courtyard."  
  
"Firstly, you ought to know about such an order is mostly forbidden locations only become more tempting. If I’m going to remain here, it was best that I know what to expect." Kylie countered with folded arms, "Second, it’s rather difficult to remain at ease knowing you could have such a dangerous beast intent on devouring some poor soul that gets lost out there."  
  
"You cannot deny I too like other predators must survive. You cannot blame any creature for following its own nature!"  
  
"I know how the delicate balance between prey and predators works in the animal kingdom, thank you." Kylie replied primly, seemingly unaffected by his reproach. "And now I’m going to have to ask you to remain still, this next section contains alcohol."  
  
And she started dabbing at them lightly. Despite his earlier reluctance to show some for ow weakness to her, he was greatly intrigued.  
  
The young woman was certainly a strange one. She appeared shy and demure, yet there was a hidden, defiant side to her and it awakened his interest.  
  
 ** _To be continued…_ **


	7. Something that wasn’t there before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely they begin to fall and all in the course of almost an entire year.

Kylie had continued attending to the monster’s injuries until they were healed completely. By then the snow had begun to thaw, spring was nearly upon them.  
  
In that time she’d gotten to know a little more about the other digimon that resided in the castle. The alpha bats continued to leave her on edge, but other than that, they never truly bothered her. So she instead placed all her focus on surviving another day and trying to find out more about this place and it’s residents.  
  
"You’ve been here longer than the others, haven’t you?" Kylie asked the round flying digimon. "What do you think of him? That is to say, MaloMyotismon?"  
  
"Hey, that’s a question you ought to be asking yourself." He said then paused, "Why somebody already asked for your hand in marriage?"   
  
"Don’t remind me." Kylie visibly grumbled, the last thing she wanted to be reminded of was Andre.  
  
Hopefully, maybe he and ClavisAngemon had gotten too lazy to follow her all the way to Server. Her answer got the attention of every other virus digimon in the vicinity, not that Kylie noticed it at first.  
  
"And ... who asked for your hand? A young man perhaps?" Arukenimon demanded icily.  
  
"Yes." Kylie replied, she looked about cross as the female digimon did at the moment.  
  
"Is he handsome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Demidevimon intervened, "Alright two more questions: 1) what’s his name? And 2) do you like this guy?"  
  
"Let me give you my answers: Andre. And absolutely not!" Kylie huffed in response. "I would much rather arm wrestle an Ogremon."  
  
She was so irritated at being reminded of Andre, that she didn’t see their greatly relieved dispositions.  
  
"What’d he do?" Mummymon questioned and is promptly elbowed by Arukenimon.  
  
Kylie sighed. She might as well explain her reasons to them, otherwise they’ll probably press her for more answers. "Well…for all his looks, he lacks culture and he’s an arrogant braggart that’s convinced he’s the most good-looking man in the world. His friend the ClavisAngemon is no better. To be honest, I just can’t stand superficial men like that."  
  
"That’s... good to know." Sorcerimon commented.  
  
He and the others had let out silent sighs of relief.  
  


* * *

  
  
On day in March, Kylie had been sitting on the castle landing entrance, observing the view of the forest in somber contemplation. The barren wasn’t entirely barren as evidenced by both the crimson flowers and the forest trees regaining their leaves. She had decided she would try to dedicate her time to some eventual gardening as soon as the snow melted, she needed only the monster’s consent.  
  
Deep in thought, she softly recited a portion from Shakespeare’s more eerie works, "Now it is the time of night, that the graves all gaping wide, every one lets forth his sprite, in the church-way paths to glide: And we fairies, that do run…"  
  
And she’s taken aback as the voice of the vampire creature recited the final part of the verse with her. "By the triple Hecate's team, from the presence of the sun, following darkness like a dream…"  
  
"You read Shakespearean works?"  
  
"After I digivolved to ultimate, I made it a point to broaden my intellectual horizons. Now you’ll probably tell me Romeo and Juliet is your favorite play. Well, all that love at first sight, heartache and pining and..." MaloMyotismon scoffed, "There are so many better topics to read."  
  
To his great surprise, Kylie shook her head with a grim smile. "Actually, no. I er, have a more extended list of favorites. Though I probably won’t be able to show you the examples…" she lamented softly.  
  
What followed next, caught her off guard. He had picked her up in one of his claws, and deposited her up on some balcony after pushing open some large doors without much trouble.  
  
"Why did you bring me up here…?" Kylie had begun to demand only to cut herself short when she saw where he’d brought her.  
  
It was a majestic library that put all the bookstores back in File Island to shame. The ceiling there was high and there were shelves that went from the bottom to all the way to the top. Even if one considered the daunting atmosphere and immense size, it looked quite peaceful to Kylie.  
  
Captivated, the pale girl slowly walks along looking at all of the books, running her hands on some of the spines.  
  
"This is just so astonishing, it makes me want to cry." she expressed.   
  
_"Then I trust you will now show me which books."_ Malomyotismon’s voice spoke in her mind, almost presenting a challenge.  
  
"I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens." Kylie responded, dashing from shelf to shelf.  
  
 _"What is it that touches you so?"_  
  
"I suppose it's because during childhood one of my parents would stay up late and read to me and my siblings. I would fall asleep listening to the sound of their voices."   
  
_"Oh, what sort of books?"_  
  
"Fables, old legends. I suppose they remind me of my mother. She died when I was only eleven. A Midsummer night’s dream was one of the last books she read to me."  
  
 _"Which certainly explains why you quoted it."_  
  
Kylie then decided to direct the conversation towards him. "But what about you? Have you truly read every one of these books?"  
  
 _"No, I have not. That’s because the majority are in Hebrew."_ she heard him grumble.   
  
His reply made her raise her eyebrows. "Interesting, this is quite the place."  
  
 _"Then considerate it yours, as well as that patch of land that lies a considerable distance from my crimson blooms."_  
  
Kylie was greatly surprised and even more so when he’d actually answered the question she’d been meaning to ask him.  
  
What had just happened?  
  


* * *

  
  
As the weeks passed, the monster found himself asking the very same question. Except it soon became of along the lines of what was happening. None of the other castle residents knew when it started exactly, but they couldn’t deny that there was something significantly different between their Master and the young woman.   
  
After being shown the library, Kylie soon discovered the books had been selected and laid out with her interests in mind. Many of them wonderfully illustrated. Other she felt they had a meaning that she could not grasp.   
  
Of course that wasn’t only luxury available to her due to his orders. Just like her first months, there’s a changing array of jewels and perfumes offered by the servants.   
  
Keeping true his word, to her surprise, Kylie soon found art materials for painting. With these tools, she had taken to painting in the early hours of the day. Her subjects were mostly the landscapes of Server and sometimes even other Digimon, those she remembered and those she shad become familiar with.  
  
Her favorite flowers began blossoming in the garden. She was allowed to pick all she liked and she filled her room with them. Their soft, fragrant faces seemed like friends from her old life, and comforted her.  
  
Before summer arrived, a flock of white doves had taken residence in the trees that resided in the castle grounds. Kylie was the first to spot them, they were so tame that they flew to the maiden as soon as they saw her, and perched upon her shoulders and her head, even before she could pulled out a crumpet or two to feed them. No one in the nightmare castle knew where they came from. When she interacted with the birds, Kylie got the peculiar feeling, for some reason, that they belonged to her. As if they had been waiting for her. They watched her and her frightening companion intently, so did the bats.   
  
The strangest part? None of the flying creatures – neither the bats nor the doves had ever attacked each other at all.  
  
By mid-summer, Kylie had taken to having lunch out of the grounds with MaloMyotismon where she would sometimes read in companionable silence. This eventually gave way to another activity: talking about books, which ones well suited to their topic, their favorite parts or what could’ve been changed.  
  
As the young woman talked, he listened to her stories of her family and what had happened before, and stories she’d once read.  
  
Occasionally, when the sun nearly set, she would catch a glimpse of him walking into the west courtyard. But then he would quickly disappear from view. So it was usually in the evenings that she interacted with him.   
  
In the ensuing weeks that turned to months, to the vampire lord, Kylie had becomes less like a prisoner (or would-be victim) and for the very first time, more of – dare he think it? A friend. No longer did she tremble having him near her, nor did her smile vanish whenever he flashed his.   
  
The same thing for Kylie. Something definitely made her time living in the castle feel so much less like prison sentence. With each nightly visit his singular appearance seemed less fearsome, to the point where she was almost completely desensitized. She daily discovered some valuable attributes in the monster, and far from dreading the time of his visit, she would often look forward to the times they were together.  
  


* * *

  
  
One foggy autumn afternoon, Kylie found him in the courtyard with an open book propped up on a ledge.  
  
"What’re you reading?" she asked as she approached.  
  
"More like trying to."  
  
Kylie squinted to get a better look at the book he was reading. " _La Morte amoureuse_ by Théophile Gautier. An interesting short story that’s full of themes such as: Life and death, allegories, and nightmares."  
  
"That’s precisely why I hand-picked it for reading."  
  
"Still . . . it’s a romance."  
  
They just stood there in award silence for moment, not sure what to say next.  
  
Kylie breathed deeply once before speaking up, "I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by the sangloupmon."  
  
"So long as we’re admitting it, I suppose I never truly thanked you for not leaving me to rust out in the bitter cold." He’d replied somewhat hesitantly.  
  
They just remained there, talking deeply intimately about their previous lives almost in fear of losing their memories.  
  
"Yes, whenever I entered the room, laughter dies. Whether it be out of mirth or not."  
  
Kylie sighed. "You’re not completely alone on that one. My peers and half the other adults… before my family lost its wealth, think I’m a funny girl. And not in a good way."  
  
No doubt it was strange, confessing how she felt back then to a virus digimon, let alone one as vicious as him. It was something she hadn’t even shared with her family. But this was just about the most comfortable she’d felt with someone other than her dear friend Salamon.  
  
"So I know exactly how it feels to be… different," Kylie added, "And how very lonely that can sometimes be."  
  
MaloMyotismon stared down at her, concern etched in his fearsome features. He was loathe to admit it, but it was true. However he didn’t trust himself to say anything else, he only did the next best thing: hold her hand, which she allowed.  
  
Here they were, two different outcasts talking and sharing together what they felt in the past and becoming a source of strength for each other.  
  
 ** _To be continued…_**


	8. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing her ill parent Kylie returns home, but trouble is brewing...

In the season of autumn, the castle residents set out lighted jack-o-lanterns, whilst Kylie and MaloMyotismon regaled each other with the most terrifying stories they’ve heard or read every evening for the entire month of October. And on Halloween night, after a delicious feast, Kylie accompanied the white demon lord with one of her favorite horror stories: Bram Stoker’s Dracula.   
  
All in all, it was quite thrilling to read a good frightening book by torchlight out near the castle.  
  
Then November seemed to pass in a blur, before any of them knew it: it was already December. The winter months with Christmas fast approaching, Kylie has almost forgotten that her own birthday was on the Winter solstice.  
  
So it came as a surprise to her when her frightful companion made an off-handed comment about her joining him for a dance outside the castle grounds. Was he planning this for a while?  
  
What she didn’t know was that nearly everyone else on the castle was on edge not only due to the small celebration of her birth but due to another matter entirely.  
  
Because in the last few months, the dark blooms had wilted, now there were only two left. Which meant they were running out of time. Kylie was MaloMyotismon’s one chance, everyone else’s only chance of breaking the curse cast upon them.  
  
In the space of time before that, the shocking truth had sunk in: He was in love with Kylie, and he knew he had to do something about it. He wanted to let her know. But how to go about it? Not just any old way. Nope, he wanted create a magical moment, sweep her off her feet. Thus, on the eve before the day of her birth, he invited her for a night of dancing. He was thrilled when she agreed.  
  


* * *

  
  
As Kylie allowed herself to get primped and pampered by most of the more female servants, she was struck with a case of nerves, butterflies in the stomach and being able to hear her own pulse. She knew once again something shifted between her and the master of the area. He had already seen her at her most vulnerable and far from exploiting it, had become a source of strength and support.  
  
Now here she was fit for a ball. She almost didn’t recognize the girl in the mirror staring back at her with almond azure eyes.  
  
Her long, blonde hair was loose from its usual braid and halfway pulled back in a set of pearls. Soft light blue eye shadow had been applied.   
  
And the dress she’d picked, it was nothing like any of the gowns she’d worn when her family was still wealthy. It was a beautiful mint blue ballgown. It had a basque waistline with soft blue translucent layers and long butterfly sleeves. At the very top middle of the neckline was a single white rose.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she began the long walk down in direction of where she’d be meeting her monster. To her surprise, he seemed almost as nervous as she felt from the stiff way he was carrying himself. Probably this was how he shower nerves.  
  
Leisurely, they walked towards each other. Then he bowed his head once to her, extending his arm to her, a non-verbal invitation to join him. Kylie didn’t even hesitate.  
  
She sensed his unease as they walked out into the open courtyard. Yet every sense of dubiety disappeared as soft classical music began to play.  
  
Up above, the stars winked at them by the thousands and the ground glimmered with snow in the moonlight. The entire outside garden was lit with hundreds of candles, so that it glowed almost as much as Kylie’s very presence. The stage was set. And they began to dance.   
  
A slow waltz done in a series of steps and soft spins, each partner in tune with the other. It felt as though they had been dancing for days, not mere minutes, and once again, Kylie was struck by how comfortable she felt around him. When the crescendo reached, he’d lifted her so that she floated at his side, and gently pulled her into a graceful sweep.  
  
So when the music finished, Kylie felt a small tug of sadness that it was over.  
  
Needless to say, she was quite content where she was. Until she cast her eyes on the magic mirror that same evening before dinner, and was dismayed at what it revealed. In it she saw her father, Valerio, who was sick at heart. Weaker and more frail than she had ever seen him. He seemed to have aged many years in the time she’d been in the castle, and she was shocked at his appearance.   
  
Oh Father, he looks so sad, surely he and my siblings have been wondering what's become of me. Kylie thought.  
  
She needed to go to him. But how to ask the vampire lord? She decided she’d speak with him after dinner.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kylie looked up in astonishment as a shooting star streaked right across the sky. MaloMyotismon, on the other hand, couldn’t overcome how radiant she looked in the moonlight resting on her face.   
  
"Do you believe you could be happy here with me?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
She had to admit that she was happier than she had expected to be. "But can anybody be happy if they aren't free?"  
  
"And yet there is nothing I would refuse you." He replied noting her sadness, as he seemed to sense all of her moods.  
  
Kylie paused and looked at the monster. "Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing in the world."  
  
"I'm not unhappy here, but I do miss my family. Let me visit them. I saw my father in the mirror terribly ill, and it is all from grief over me. If I could only go to see him. I know it would help him..."  
  
He pulled away from her, almost snarling. "You seek to take advantage of me in a weak moment!"  
  
To anyone who didn’t know him well, they’d think he was furious but Kylie was able to see right through it. "Oh no, no. Please, I only wish to hold you to your word." She pleaded, touching one of his hand-like appendages, "I beseech you, I’ve not seen my father nor siblings in nearly a year and I greatly worry about them."  
  
"You are forsaking me."  
  
"Why do you say that? I’d only be gone for one week, then I shall return to you."  
  
It all came down to a moment of choice. If he didn’t set her free, she may wind up resenting him for it. Yet if he let her go now, he would never know if she loved him nor would the spell be broken and that would cost him his very life. Not that she needed to know that morbid detail.  
  
For nearly an entire year, he had discovered feelings inside himself, sentimental notions he once thought to be insignificant. Strong passionate feelings for Kylie.

  
"You must go to him then. However you must return before the week is over." He’d almost added: ‘I will not be there if you do not’, but decided against it.  
  
Perfect, that means she’ll spend the New Year with him, which was what Kylie hoped.  
  
For the very first time, she threw her arms around MaloMyotismon – as well as she could anyway. He tensed in her gentle embrace for a moment, scarcely believing it. Then he held her back, curling his arms around her almost protectively.  
  
Once they pulled, back he gave silent orders to fetch two important items she would be needing. He then ordered that three chests be filled what was bought to her.  
  
The Bakemon soon emerged bringing with them what their master had requested. The first was a forged ruby ring she could use, one that would summon Phantomon and Devidramon via carriage to take her to her family no matter where they may be.   
  
"You need only turn it, and they shall return you to me before the end of the week."  
  
The second looked like a small ornate mirror that would show her anything she wished to see. So that she would always have a way to look back on him.   
  
Feeling overwhelmed, there was so much Kylie wanted to say to him. Needed to, yet she didn’t know where to begin. So it came out as: "Thank you, thank you so much." she said, touching his arm gently before leaving for her room to change.  
  
Once upstairs she was alone, hurrying to fill the three chests with every imaginable treasure just as he told her to. It was only when she was tired of putting things into them that they appeared to be full. Preparations over, she gathered her things and hastened to the carriage. The Phantomon never said a word to her.  
  
Perhaps it was best that he could no longer reside within the castle as he used to when he was an ultimate. For once, he preferred not to dash the hopes of his most loyal servants, let alone speak to them about this painful subject.  
  
He walked to the edge where he knew the sacred flower lay hidden in a bell jar, not daring to glance at his dark blooms that were very slowly fading away. He watched as the carriage was drawn where he knew Kylie rested anxiously, heard the drawbridge close behind it and merely continued watching.  
  
When they were nearly out of sight, he did something he had not done in centuries since he was in his primary stages. He threw back his head and howled an agonizing cry, with a pain that had cut down to the bottom of his still thawing heart.  
  
Kylie listened sadly, leaning back inside. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
_She saw her mysterious silhouetted stranger again, but there was something greatly different about him. Standing against the edge of a balcony gripping the rail tightly, his entirely body language indicated he’d fallen prey to the most poignant grief.  
  
Touched at seeing him in such a state, Kylie hoped to alleviate his sorrow by begging him to tell her what the cause of it was.   
  
He looked at her reproachfully, and said, "You dare ask me, cruel one? Do you not know that your departure from here will sound the knell of my death?"  
  
"Don’t be so sad," Kylie tried to assure him. "My absence will be but brief. I am only going to let my father know that I am safe and happy. Why not come with me, and we will not leave each other; we will also come back together. My family will be charmed to see you, and I know they will have every possible attention for you."  
  
"That is a request I cannot grant," replied her prince, "The inhabitants have no power to compel you to return. Nothing can happen to you beyond acquiring the knowledge that you will have greatly grieved the white demon lord."  
  
"I have already promised him that I shall come back and I don’t want to cause him pain by breaking my word."  
  
"What concern is it of yours?" the figure rebuked. “Is it to be accounted a misfortune if you can attain to happiness at the cost of only a monster's life? Of what use is he in the world? Would anyone so much as grieve if this monstrous being were destroyed, who appears to be on earth only to cause unholy terror to all living things?"  
  
"Oh," said Kylie, "It is not his fault that he is so terrifying. He is intellectual, considerate and intrepid."  
  
The response cause her mysterious prince to laugh bitterly, "You clearly don’t know him well at all. Would you defend him so much if you knew the true magnitude of his horrific trespasses?! Slavery, torture and mass murder committed not only against those of his species but towards humans as well. Or of you knew of his blood relation to one of the notorious Dark Masters, the most feared virus types the Digiworld has ever known?"  
  
His words actually caused her to gasp in shock. Did he truly do all those things? Was the last part even true? _

_But then she remembered how he came rescued her from both the sangloupmon and the thin ice. She even recalled that in all the space of time afterwards he never harmed her in any other way.  
  
Kylie spoke, "Let me tell you that I would lay down my life in order to save his, however mad that sounds. Let me tell you that this monster, for all his crimes and ferocious instincts, much like any living creature can feel and suffer as the next. He ought not to be made to suffer for a deformity which is in no way his fault, any more than it’s a carnivore’s fault for being what it is." She took a deep breath and added, "Furthermore I myself am no white dove either. I can be absent-minded, insecure and many say I’m silently judgmental… yet inspite of my flaws, he accepts that. I should at least be able to do the same for him."  
  
"What would you do then," said the shadowed suitor, interrupting her, "If the monster were to attempt to kill me? Supposing one of us were to slay the other, to which of us would you lend your aid?"  
  
"Great as my affection assuredly is for you, it could never make me forget what my gratitude makes me feel That I owe to him. If I to find myself in so I horrible a situation as you suggest, the consequences of such a terrible combat would cause me death by choosing to step in between the two of you. But why invent such a dreadful scenario? Chimerical as it is, the very idea freezes the blood in my veins. Let us talk of other things."   
  
Unfettered as she felt in her slumber by the conventionalities of society, she was able to act in a natural manner. _   
  


* * *

  
The carriage arrived early morning, just half an hour before the sun set. Kylie leapt out and stared at the brand new house, her heart pounding. It was no mansion nor castle but it was certainly large enough to house at least ten or more people. Was this the place?  
  
After knocking, a giggly maid answered the door, "Oui, mademoiselle?"  
  
For a split second, Kylie was afraid she was at the wrong house until she heard familiar voices.  
  
"Can't you ever stop arguing even for one whole lifetime?!" Charles’ voice snapped.  
  
Morgana’s voice apt in reply, "I don't need advice from you! I’m not some stupid little girl you can order round anymore!"  
  
Antoine’s voice interjected, "Stop this both of you! Don't you see how sad this makes father?"  
  
After convincing the maid of her good intentions, Kylie was allowed inside. Behind her the carriage drove off and vanished from sight. It was at that moment that two of her brothers and sister walked right into the room.  
  
Morgana was the first to notice her, except she hardly recognized her young sister. "Well, I never! A lady from a royal court, coming to call! And here we are dressed in rags!"  
  
Indeed, Kylie did look like a princess. She was wearing a lacy white dress that was tinged a soft blue at the ends. Her blonde hair was in a very loose braid studded with white and blue pearls. Her only piece of jewelry is a magnificent yet simple aquamarine necklace with a gold clasp.   
  
Charles looked around and his eyes widened, "That’s no courtier visiting, it’s Kylie!"  
  
"Kylie! It can't be!"  
  
"But look, it is!"  
  
Her brothers and sister were all astonished to see her and regarded her as one that had returned from the hereafter. The brothers all joyously gave their youngest sister bear hugs while Morgana was, at heart, vexed at her return. Her infamous jealousy still lived on.  
  
"Where have you come from?"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"The creature how did you escape?"  
  
"I didn't escape at all… he let me go."  
  
Morgana rolled her eyes, "He tired of her. Figures, give them your youth and beauty and they abandon you."  
  
"No, I'm only here for a month." Kylie replied primly.  
  
With her brothers’ guidance, she hurried upstairs to where she knew their father lay asleep. Gently, she puts her hand out toward him. Valerio awakened with a weary moan then his eyes flickered open.   
  
"Kylie? Surely I must be dreaming!"  
  
"No, father, you're not dreaming. It is I, Kylie, talking to you."  
  
Joyous tears filled the merchant’s eyes, thinking he’d die of happiness at the return of his youngest daughter. He sat up and held her tightly. "I thought you were dead, and it almost destroyed me. But you managed to escape?"  
  
"No, Father, the Beast set me free to visit you."   
  
"So the monster has a heart."  
  
"He suffers greatly, father. Part of him is in constant struggle. I think he is far more cruel to himself than he is to others." Kylie said with somber sigh.  
  
"But Beauty, I've seen and spoken to him, he's terrible."  
  
"Yes, he's very frightening, father. Yet now, he sometimes awakens my curiosity and some scientific questions of my own. But then I see his eyes, and they're so sad that I turn away so as not to weep."  
  
"Beauty, my little Beauty, don't tell me that you're willing to live with this monster!"  
  
"I must Father. Certain powers obey him, but others control him. If I escaped I'd be committing a crime against him and against you. I can bear his presence because I would be happy if I could make him forget what he is."  
  
"You pity him, then?"   
  
"It is more than pity, although that is what I felt at first- I don't know if I can explain it."   
  
Valerio shook his head sadly, "Kylie, I fear you're paying a high price for being so good."  
  
"Oh Father, there is some good in him – even if it’s reserved only for myself. But it’s a start."  
  
A tear falls from her eyes onto her hand. To both their utter shock, it is magically transformed into a white diamond.  
  
"Good God in the heaven! A diamond!" Valerio picks it up, looks at her, and puts his hand to her cheek where another tear glistens. "Another one!"  
  
"Then this must be proof that we’re protected, for I wept thinking of him." Kylie thought aloud.  
  
"Something in you has changed. My little one."  
  
"Father, there is so much enchantment and mystery there. More than you can imagine."  
  
Valerio then gathered the entire family around the living room close to the fireplace with Kylie bringing a cup of tea for her father. There he and Kylie’s brothers explained all that had transpired after she’d been delivered to MaloMyotismon.  
  
They tried to get help from the neighbors both human and Digimon to save her, but they all refused out of fear. Kylie’s brothers in the long months had searched for the castle’s whereabouts to no avail. Marcion, being the oldest, had blamed himself almost as much as their father.  
  
"…And so with the small treasure given to me, we bought this house on Server just close to the nearest city." Richard was saying.  
  
"Hoping we would stay close." Charles added, "In some far-fetched idea that somehow you would come home safe and sound."  
  
They now dwelt close to large city, where the newly acquired fortune had attracted many new friends, or acquaintances.  
  
Morgana had paid no attention, she spent the entire time sulking. Now all the men that come to call on her will prefer to court Kylie just like it happened on File Island. Little had changed, despite her opportunities. And when she beheld Kylie, adorned in such finery and lovelier than ever, she sickened with envy.   
  
I’d almost forgotten how little I missed her and those gowns, I should be dressed in them not her. She thought darkly.  
  
Kylie then, to everyone’s surprise, showed them the three chests she had brought with her. Instantly Morgana eyed all the jewels and ballgowns with unadulterated avarice. "Ooh, a diamond pendant! And enough treasures for the perfect dowry!"  
  
Antoine folded his arms, "I think that before you squander these riches, you should thank Kylie for your good fortune."  
  
"That’s right, you’ve not even greeted her."  
  
Morgana ignored them, staring greedily at Kylie's aquamarine necklace. "What a magnificent necklace!"  
  
Unruffled, Kylie removed it and offered it to her. "Take it, Morgana, it will look even better on you."  
  
Her older sister grabs it eagerly… except the moment it passed into her hands, it turns into a bunch of dirty twisted rags. "How disgusting!"  
  
She drops it. But as it touches the ground it turns back into a fine necklace. Greatly alarmed, they all stare. Valerio then picks up the necklace and puts it back on Kylie.   
  
"What the creature gave you is for you alone. It seems you cannot you can't give it away."  
  
Kylie was bewildered then she shook her head. "Never mind, never mind. There’s enough for everyone in the chests."  
  
"Just a few of that. I think the house should be sufficient." Valerio insisted, still a little unnerved from the earlier incident.  
  
"Rest assured, father, keep this pouch of coins. They are a gift. Now you'll be able to support yourself." Charles reassured him.  
  
"What about that ring you're wearing?" Morgana suddenly asked Kylie, looking at it greedily.  
  
Kylie slowly but firmly hid the ring from view. "A keepsake, and I'd rather not remove it, thank you very much."  
  
The news of Valerio’s youngest daughter's return soon spread among those whom he and his sons were in the habit of seeing. Humans and digimon alike wanted to see her, and when they saw her, all were as greatly charmed with her artless sagacity as with her person. She was the admiration of all who saw her.  
  
The days she had spent in the dark castle, the thousand amusements which had rapidly succeeded one another, so as to spare her a moment's dullness, all the care and attention, in short, that the monster had bestowed upon her, had combined to render her far more intriguing and beautiful than she had been on the day that her father first parted with her.   
  
Unfortunately, Morgana’s suitors, without even giving an excuse excuse for their lack of constancy, thought Kylie a better catch. One and all, attracted by the magic of her charms, they abandoned their former mistress, without a scruple and without a blush. However Kylie remained unmoved by the marked attentions of her new admirers, and tried her best to let them down gently. These volatile lovers, far from concealing their infatuation, had every day some file or entertainment to propose, in the hope of finding opportunity to court her.  
  
But for all her caution, Kylie was unable to escape the bitter jealousy of her own sister. And in the middle of the week the maiden spent with her family, the very last thing she wanted came to pass.  
  


* * *

  
  
It happened during the Christmas celebration held in the new house. The four brothers had introduced Kylie to their own sweethearts and other close friends while Morgana flounced from one single rich man to another, hoping to win them over before they set their sights on her sister.  
  
"Kylie, it’s wonderful to see you again!"  
  
Kylie turned and tensed up. Oh no, her wishful thinking was in vain. Andre had somehow endured the long trip to Server and found the Pantheon household.  
  
"I was assured that she was visiting a sick aunt." He’d said.  
  
"And what’s this we’ve been hearing about a white demon lord?" His companion the ClavisAngemon questioned.  
  
Much Kylie and her brothers’ chagrin, Morgana had told them almost everything that had happened. Now they won’t leave well enough alone.  
  
"You're not going back to him, are you?"  
  
"I must, Andre, MaloMyotismon set me free for one week, I promised him."  
  
"MaloMyotismon?" The ClavisAngemon paused. Why did that name ring a bell?  
  
"You’re even calling it by its name now? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in love with this monster."  
  
Kylie glared at him, "I'm fond of him. It's not the same thing."  
  
Charles intervened, "Even if said creature is a monster its clear Kylie adores him - so harming him would harm Kylie as well!"  
  
What none of them knew was that months after his arrival to Server, Andre had seen rescuing Kylie as an opportunity to win her hand in marriage, and agrees to help intending to leaving Morgana behind in the house much to her growing fury. However, Valerio learned of his ulterior motive and rejected him. Had it not been around too many witnesses, Andre would’ve probably abandoned him to the elements in revenge.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Kylie! Always Kylie! Who cares about Kylie?"  
  
Morgana had excused herself by saying she wished to recover from their surprise with a breath of fresh air, retired to the garden venting her frustration in bitter words. "It’s not fair! It’s terribly unfair that that stupid little girl should have better things than me! I’m the oldest daughter and should be first in line!"   
  
And she devised a devious plan. First thing’s first, what if she were to keep the little ingénue for more than her allotted week?  
  
That same evening Kylie looked at her ring. "This is far too precious to wear, what if I were to lose it? How would I keep my promise to him?"  
  
She looked around then fetched out a long blue ribbon, tied her ring to it and placed it inside one of her books as bookmark before placing it into the drawer. Maybe now she can rest easy and dream of her mysterious lover.  
  
But once Kylie was fast asleep, Morgana snuck into the bedroom as quietly as possible. She rummaged into Kylie’s drawer and pulled out the blue ribbon that held the ring.  
  
This should finally even the odds, she thought nastily. Now all she had to do was persuade the others into helping her with this scheme.  
  
 ** _To be continued…_**


	9. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous siblings, and angry mob things are getting heated.

Morgana had stolen the ring given to Kylie by MaloMyotismon, and with great cunning she tells her two older brothers what she has done.  
  
"That way she will not be leaving us. We must be firm like a mother with an unruly child…"  
  
"This doesn’t feel like the right thing to do…" Antoine said hesitantly.  
  
It’s true, Kylie shouldn’t have to return to such a heinous creature, but it was clear their youngest sister cared deeply for him.  
  
"This is for her own good, Antoine. Kylie belongs here with our family," then she lowered her voice in a false pretense of great worry, "Otherwise Father could fall sick again."  
  
The older ones followed through, but it was with great reluctance. They didn’t dare tell Richard nor Charles, knowing that they would never agree to such a scheme. But even they did not count on the fact that Morgana had involved Andre without their consent.  
  
"That’s easy, she won’t go back at all!"  
  
"So you believe it best to keep Kylie here until the deadline has passed."  
  
"Even better, we could just go to the palace and get the treasure for ourselves." Morgana speculated  
  
Valerio didn’t look forward to the day Kylie had to leave again, but this was just about the happiest he’d ever seen his young daughter. Had he known about such a plan, he would’ve forced the older ones to relinquish the ring back to her. But of course, he’d left the house early for an important errand. So there was no way he could defuse what could come next.   
  
After bidding her father goodbye for the day, she had intended to leave for her monster’s castle earlier. So she discreetly entered her bedroom and reached inside the drawer for what she had used to hide the ring. Her heart nearly stopped the moment she saw that the ribbon was gone. "Oh! The ring, I’ve lost it!"  
  
Frantically she started rummaging all over her bedroom, tossing items over her shoulder as she did.  
  
"It’s got to be here, somewhere! It must be!"  
  
Now close to hysterics, she flew down the stairs calling out the names of her siblings. Richard was out with his ladylove for the moment as was Marcion. So it was just three in the house, the maid announced that Andre was there to see her but Kylie wouldn’t listen.  
  
Charles and suspiciously subdued Antoine had offered to help search. By the time they’d finished looking around the house, an inconsolable Kylie dropped down to her knees, sparkling tears falling.  
  
"We just about turned this place upside down, are you sure you haven’t misplaced it somewhere?" Charles questioned.  
  
"No, Charles, I haven’t!" Kylie wailed, "And I don’t want to point fingers, but it must’ve been stolen!" She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Coming up behind her, Andre tries to console the weeping young woman. "Kylie, listen to me, don't cry. I can wake you from this nightmare. I must take you away."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking -- But with you beside me, I'd work. We'd leave the entire continent of Server behind us. Let me tell you -- that monster can't be suffering as I do or he would fly to you and make you follow him. Rest assured, he has probably forgotten you."  
  
Morgana put on a pitiful expression. "Poor Kylie. Perhaps it was fate, after all you belong here with Father and us. It is as though we’re coming to understand each other, and I wish you would stay for just a little while longer."  
  
"No don't ask me that, it's just not done! Yes, he's a monster in the metaphorical sense. I'm also fully aware that he's bold, cunning and unpredictable - heaven knows the sort of atrocities he's committed! But I promised him." Kylie only shook her head.  
  
"Wouldn't you consider staying just another day? Surely, a creature as strong and educated as him would understand. And Father needs you too. It would not be forever. Just a day or two. We need you here."  
  
Kylie was now facing a conflicting choice.  


* * *

  
  
However, she wouldn’t have much time to dwell on such, for the circumstances were just about to get out of hand.  
  
"Oh no, I didn’t dream of him at all last night." Kylie fretted as she paced.  
  
But as she went downstairs, the sound of raised voices reached her ears. Her two older brothers were outside arguing or struggling with what looked like a gathered crowd, while the other two stood firmly in the doorway with their girlfriends and a bewildered Morgana. What was going on out there?  
  
"Our father’s faculties are just fine!" Marcion was shouting, "And we will not let you take him!"  
  
"Your father's been making some very questionable claims!" The fisherman’s wife answered back.  
  
Forcing their way past the young men and their sweethearts, some of the men or other digimon had gotten a hold of Valerio and were dragging him away!  
  
"Father!" Both Kylie and Morgana shouted.  
  
"Father's not insane. Andre, tell them!"  
  
"You know how loyal I am to your family... but he's been raving about some imaginary white demon lord in a castle! Let me see what I can do." Andre shrugged.  
  
Except as they tried to reason with the mob, Andre leaned in closely to whispering Valerio’s ear, "You can still change your mind, just give me your daughter Kylie's hand, and I'll clear up this whole misunderstanding."  
  
"After THIS stunt?! Never." Valerio scowled, then glanced away in disgust.  
  
"But it’s true! There really is such a thing!" Charles cried.  
  
Kylie had gone back into the house and brought the mirror given to her, standing in front of the mob. "Yes, I myself have come from the castle days ago."  
  
Andre pretended to sigh. "Oh come now, as admirable your devotion is…you’re his children. It’s obvious you’d say anything to set him free."  
  
"He’s got a point, it’s your word against our skepticism." answered a Gazimon.  
  
Kylie glared. "Well if it’s unquestionable evidence you all want, then I’ve got it! Show me the Beast!"  
  
At first there was only the mob’s reflection. Then MaloMyotismon’s face appears, with a look of intense suffering. One glance was all it took. Several screamed, most of them backed up in fright.  
  
"There's your proof, right here! This is cold hard evidence you cannot deny!" Kylie said angrily.  
  
Of course, Andre was mad that his new plan failed. He was also terribly jealous. "Then tell me how to get to him, I'll go and kill him."  
  
The response had Kylie back up in shock. She wasn’t expecting that. And the crowd was already starting to panic, letting fear overcome their reason and sense of logic.  
  
"You don't answer. I've heard of the effects of dark magic...but I've never before seen it with my own eyes!"  
  
Knowing this could be her chance to make Kylie lose favor dramatically in the public eye, Morgana speaks up. "The creature has bewitched her somehow, or at least she can't bring herself to wish him harm."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kylie cried.  
  
"WHAT?!" The brothers said in disbelief.  
  
Without warning, Andre had snatched the mirror right out of Kylie’s hands. "This monster is a very threat to our lives!" He had decided to destroy MaloMyotismon at all costs, not because he believes he is a monster, but because it’s his way of getting Kylie.  
  
Antoine, the brothers and their ladyloves have to reach Valerio and Kylie but the crowd inadvertently scattered them in all directions.  
  
"We can't have her running off to warn him." Morgana locks Kylie into the wagon herself to keep her from escaping.  
  
"Only you’d be naïve enough to leave it wrapped in some blue satin ribbon."  
  
Kylie's eyes widened. "You stole it! How could you do that?!"  
  
"Why should you care whether that monster dies or not? We’ll have all his treasures once he and his followers are gone."  
  
Kylie was appalled beyond reason, "How dare you! How can you be so selfish, so evil?"  
  
"This does not justify locking up your father and sister in here!" Valerio rebuked.  
  
"You’ve always seen me as the biggest mistake of your life, Daddy dearest! For model daughters, you already have that stupid and artless little chit: Kylie! I lived for a time when I could do something to hurt her!"  
  
Valerio gasped, "Inconceivable!"  
  
"You wanted honesty, unless you prefer that cordial hypocrisy we’re all so accustomed to! She took everything that should been only mine: the adoration of my parents, the best men wherever we go – not that you bothered to appreciate it – but I always get her useless leftovers! My whole life you worked together to isolate me, to hurt me!"  
  
"That’s not true, you’re my daughter!"  
  
"No, the best was always for Kylie! I mingled with the best socialites, but Kylie, the bookworm who was always so ridiculously curious and sentimental about the Digimon and their Digiworld ends up being courted by some obscure royalty!"  
  
Kylie wailed. "That’s all an insane coincidence, you can’t fault me for something I could not fathom! There was never no need for you to compete with me at all!"  
  
"Save your breath, it’ll be over in a couple of hours." Morgana waved their indignant accusations off casually.  
  
"You turn right back around this instant, young lady!" Valerio called her back, to no avail.  
  
Andre had finished riling up the mob into frightened frenzy and was now leading them out into the forest, en route to the castle by use of the mirror.  
  
Kylie could only watch. MaloMyotismon…Demidevimon…Sorcerimon… everyone she’d gotten to know for the past year was now in grave danger.  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle, all the other virus digimon that served under MaloMyotismon felt as though they were already dead. Kylie – their one last hope of salvation- had fled, and with the final dark bloom fading fast, they might as well start choosing their metaphorical graves.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because he loves her." Sorcerimon answered sadly.  
  
"Then why are we still like this?" Arukenimon demanded.  
  
"Because she doesn’t love him, and now we’re doomed."  
  
"She might come back."  
  
"No he set her free, sadly he cannot do the same for the rest of us." Sorcerimon informed them.  
  
But just then something alerted the roosting alpha bats, causing them and the doves to flutter around and right outside. What’s got them riled up?  
  
Several of the castle Digimon went towards the windows, hoping to see Kylie, only for their hope become shock as the moment they spotted torchlights headed their way.  
  
It was a mob! And a very angry one at that, they’d even brought grappling hooks and other digimon to pull down the drawbridge. Leading the charge was a young man with a ClavisAngemon. They watched as he addressed the crowd. "Take whatever other treasure you want!" He hollered, "But remember, the monster is mine!"  
  
Demidevimon grumbled. "Oh great, as if things weren’t bad enough. Now the locals are after us!"  
  
And with the Master currently depressed over Kylie’s departure, it looked like they were on their own.  


* * *

  
  
Unfortunately for Morgana she was one of the few that hadn’t been able to join the mob in their trip to the castle. And luckily, for both Kylie and Valerio, someone on their side would soon give them a willing hand.  
  
"I could’ve sworn this ring was red when I found it. Now it’s all greyish and murky…" Morgana commented, looking at the ring.  
  
"Then it’s probably false. It must’ve been switched around as a scam." One young man criticized.  
  
"How do you know?" one of the asylum men asked.  
  
"Please, you don’t live around surrounded by luxury for a long time and not learn a thing about jewelry."  
  
Bored, the men place it on one of the stone railings. Charles, the younger brother took it, looked it over critically. "I thought so."  
  
And without warning, he sprinted away as fast as he could, causing Morgana and the other men to chase after him.  
  
"Charles, you give that back!" Morgana shouted  
  
While the youngest brother recovered an important item, the others were trying to free their father and younger sister. Antoine and Marcion had attempted to break the lock with their girlfriends’ help but nothing seemed to work. Already, they had regretted agreeing to Morgana’s wicked scheme now that it had gotten them where they are.  
  
"It’s no use, we’ll need to pick it somehow."  
  
To their surprise, Richard appeared next to them. "I think I may help you with that."  
  
His father and youngest sister flew to the window. "Richard, do you have the key?" Valerio asked.  
  
The first youngest brother looked at the lock carefully. "No, but I know I can pick it, it’s no different than any music box I helped sell as a summer job. I mean, its gears and springs… I just need something long and sharp like – your brooch!" He’d noticed Kylie wearing a small diamond moon brooch in the center of her neckline the back part was perfect for lock picking.  
  
The pale girls’ hands flew to the jeweled clasp and handed it to her brother, who got to work at once. When the lock clicked free, he and the others helped both their father and sister open the doors. Around a corner, Charles skidded towards them.  
  
"Kylie! I got it!" He panted, "I just snatched the ring away from them, but you’ve got to hurry!"  
  
He finished saying this just as the other men in league with Andre arrived with Morgana.  
  
"Give it here." one of the men demanded holding out his hand for the ring.  
  
"No, it’s mine." Kylie refused.  
  
Behind her, Antoine had picked up a club and intended to fight them, despite his beloved telling him not to.  
  
"Antoine, no!" Valerio stopped him, "That’s not the way!"  
  
"Whatever you’re going to do… best do it now before any of this ruffians decide to take someone hostage." One of her brothers’ girlfriends nervously muttered out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Understanding that it could be very well be a possibility, Kylie hurriedly takes the ring and puts it on her right index finger, turning it. Black cumulonimbus covered the moon, shrouding the area in darkness, not even the lamps and torchlights were visible. Valerio, his children and the arrivals had frozen temporarily with fear except for Kylie, who was looking up expectantly.  
  
Finally, the clouds moved away. There up against the white full moon, she could see the daunting carriage approaching. At once, it landed right in front the pale young woman, the Devidramon rearing once.  
  
Without any hesitation, Kylie walked right up to the open door, then she turned and said, "I shall be leaving now, but do not think I will let you hurt the rest of my family. If my Father, brothers and their lovers are harmed in any manner… I shall return and I will not be alone."  
  
The men who had attempted to round up the family paused fearfully, exchanging uneasy glances. Did she mean what they thought she meant?  
  
"Kylie, you wouldn’t!" Morgana cried, "Not that creature, here!"  
  
"There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect my loved ones. Morgana, you are my sister and I must forgive you, but you are to never again meddle in things you cannot understand."  
  
That said, she climbed right into the carriage, urging Phantomon to take them back to the castle as soon as possible. As her ride flew through the thickening clouds Kylie could only hope they would make it in time.

* * *

  
  
Back at the castle, the mob has already barged inside, only stop short. The castle interior was dark and foreboding. The mob splits up. But well hidden within the shadows, the denizens are waiting.  
  
"Are you not the least bit concerned... that this castle might be cursed?"  
  
"Buck up, we must visit floors as well."  
  
Despite Kylie’s fear, the castle digimon were all far from defenseless. Or rather they will prove to be. As Andre’s followers are preparing to loot, an ambush is set on the part of the castle residents. Quietly but insidiously.  
  
Finally, Arukenimon yelled the signal, causing the others to spring into their surprise attack. As they advanced the mob shrieked in fear and tried to defend themselves. But the castle residents had the element of surprise.  
  
In the middle of all the chaos, a flabbergasted Andre tried to make sense of what was going on. His men had stormed the halls and dining room. Everywhere, all sorts of iron virus type digimon rose up to defend their hideout.  
  
While the mob fought the other denizens, Andre decidedly slipped into the grounds, determined to find the creature himself. Moments later, he was bounding past courtyards as the noise of battle faded behind him. His own battle was somewhere up ahead; and he knew it.  
  
Then, as if prove his hunch was right, a Demidevimon fluttered downwards. The bat-like digimon has emerged from one side, his expression uncharacteristically gloomy. However at the sight of Andre he nearly fell right out of the air.  
  
"Well now, what’s a tiny pest like you doing all the way out here?" Andre remarked haughtily. "Is there a white demon lord over there?"  
  
Uh-oh, he’d inadvertently given away his Master’s location. And before Demidevimon could attack, Andre hit him with the blunt end of his rifle, sending him into the courtyard.  
  
By then, only a few of the city citizens remained inside fighting. Many of them had run away, several of the digimon had fallen in battle with the ClavisAngemon as one of the casualties, and those that foolishly stayed were being herded out front by a pack of Devidramon or attacked by the infamous alpha bats.  
  
When the carriage had finally arrived, Kylie had been afraid she was too late. There were voices shouting, humans and digimon were running. The closer her ride approached, her ears picked up the squeaking and the beating wings belonging to an entire colony of red eyed bats. Then she noticed that the city inhabitants were actually _fleeing_ the castle.  
  
Upon landing, Kylie jumped out of the carriage and ran through the courtyard as fast as she could. Growing more worried each second, she calls out the names of the castle denizens including the owner’s.  
  
The maiden was breathing hard. Her long, flaxen hair fell about her pale face in waves, and her cheeks were red. But her azure eyes were cold and hard. She’d already saw that someone was missing amongst the triumphant group: MaloMyotismon was nowhere in sight. This caused the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach to come rushing back.  
  
Deeply breathing to calm down, she thought back. She’d seen where he was when she flashed the mirror in front of Andre and Morgana. Which meant he still somewhere on the ground outside the castle itself.  


* * *

  
  
Not too far, Andre was in a quieter area, just a number of yards from where the dark blooms lay. He spotted what he was looking for right towards his left. Considering what he saw, an arrow wouldn’t do much good from this angle.  
  
MaloMyotismon turned dispiritedly from his spot, barely reacting to Andre’s presence. Nothing mattered to him now.  
  
"Hello monster, I’m Andre." the man said smugly after tossing away the torch he’d been carrying, "Kylie sent me."  
  
He knew when he was being goaded, having done it himself back in the past. "Just get on with it, don’t insult me." The vampire grumbled dejectedly.  
  
Andre was holding up a large rifle, the barrel pointed straight at him. The finger tightened on the trigger. "Are you in love with her? Did you honestly think she'd want you?" he asked, lip curling a sneer.  
  
The first question was true. But MaloMyotismon wasn’t going to even dignify any of those tormenting questions with an answer. Instead he turned away, his back to Andre.  
  
And then Andre fired. The bullet sliced through the air and hit the eye belonging to one of his shoulder mouths. It wasn’t enough to defeat him, but since that area also had nerve endings, it still caused him tremendous agony.  
  
"RRRAAAAAHHHHRRRGGHHH!" He stumbled off the crumbling edge with a howl of pain.  
  
At that same moment, Kylie ran over and tried to push past Andre. The man reached out and grabbed her by the arm even as she struggled to free herself.  
  
Staring down at her, his voice full of utter disbelief. "You actually prefer that grotesque abomination to me?! When we return to the File city, you will marry me. And that beast's head...will hang on our wall."  
  
"I’ll die first!" Kylie shouted, the adrenaline allowing her to wrestle away the small bag containing the bullets and throwing it as far as she could.  
  
Andre had tried grab it, but his footing slipped as he fell backwards much to her shock. Did she just accidentally send a man plummeting to his death?  
  
Nope. Unfortunately the man had good reflexes and was able to swing himself to safety onto another edge of the land mass the castle ground was located. His rifle, in the meantime, didn’t fare too well.  
  
Six feet from where he was, MaloMyotismon had survived his own fall and was staring downwards at the steep abyss of the forest.  
  
In a few minutes his life would come to a fitting end. He wouldn’t have to feel pain nor would he have to think of his lost love Kylie.  
  
Just then he heard her voice. It made his undead heart pump wildly, his every sense quicken. Could it be?  
  
Yes, it was Kylie. Their eyes met, and in that moment, he was filled with renewing strength he didn’t know he had. He pulled himself away from the ledge and promptly started making his way toward her.  
  
"I tried to stop them…!"  
  
"Just stay where you are!"  
  
Except, he was also unknowingly making his way back to Andre, who was lying in wait. The man watched in disgust as Kylie called out to that monster and sneered when the creature seemed to revive at the sight of her. He waited until MaloMyotismon was just past him, and then he attacked, bringing a spire down on another one of his shoulder mouth’s eyes.  
  
The digimon growled in pain but kept advancing towards Kylie. Andre jumped down towards him and continued his assault. "It’s over, Kylie is mine!"  
  
Alright, enough was enough. With one swipe, the weapon was sent flying out of Andre’s hands. Snarling, MaloMyotismon then picked up the man in his claw and hoisted him over the edge of the crumbling cliff.  
  
"Let me go!" Andre pleaded as his legs dangled in the open air. "Don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything… Anything!"  
  
Every instinct within his being screamed to kill this shameless cad and for a long tense moment, he actually considered it. But then he stopped. Perhaps he was reminded of how Kylie was willing to do anything for her father. Or maybe it was sheer revulsion over the resulting cowardice of this human. Whatever it was, he put the wretch down with a glower. "Get out of my sight. Next time, you will not be so fortunate."  
  
Then he saw her. Kylie, wan and tired, her hair blowing in the wind. But to MaloMyotismon she was the most wonderful thing he set eyes on this evening.  
  
He hurried to her, reaching out his claw to her outstretched hand. She was smiling radiantly at him. But then her whole body tensed, a look of panic crossed her face. Kylie tried to warn him but it was too late. Before he could even react, he felt a searing hot pain in his neck. His agonized roar echoed into the dark night.  
  
From behind, Andre had somehow managed to reach a decent height and stab the virus with a poisoned knife. Gone is the annoying vain, competitor. The man that had jabbed a blade into her beloved’s neck had finally revealed himself to be an actual monster.  
  
Without thinking, a terrified Kylie strikes the assailant with a rock. The cliff was already crumbling and Kylie almost falls, but she’s snatched up in one of MaloMyotismon’s claws as he carried her to the edge of the castle.  


* * *

  
  
While Andre fell down the steep part of the cliff and into the middle of the forest underbrush. Upon trying to stand, he falls back down again with a pained grunt, having broken his leg in the fall.  
  
Just then he hears growling. He looks up and sees a pack of Sangloupmon staring hungrily at him. This was how he knew his luck had just run out.  


* * *

  
  
Lifting her head, Kylie saw Andre surrounded by the same digimon that attacked her many months ago. And she winced, turning away when the screaming started.  
  
Once at the castle entrance, MaloMyotismon gently deposits her to the ground, kneeling. He stumbled, then slowly lay on his back.  
  
**_To be concluded…_**


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

In the garden the final flower was wilting, in just a few minutes it would be over for all of them.  
  
Kylie desperately wanted to believe everything would be alright, but as she kneeled close to the monster’s head, she knew MaloMyotismon’s time would soon run out. Sadly, she reached out to run her hand on the side of his face.  
  
Despite the pain, he managed a weak smile. His yellow eyes focused on her azure ones. "Kylie?" He breathed. "You came back."  
  
"I couldn’t let anything happen to you. Please forgive me. I thought if I…it could help my father." Kylie replied, trying to fight the tears.  
  
Against so many odds, they’d discovered true beauty. That there was nothing wrong with being different. That things weren’t always what they appeared, which can end up surprising you. He had given her the very thing she yearned---something more. And now he was dying in her arms, and starting to disintegrate into data.  
  
"Kylie, I love you too much."  
  
"Please, don't leave me. I just can't accept it - I can't!"  
  
"Then, I give you everlasting love. The power of the storm. And the beasts of the earth. Walk with me to be my loving wife, forever."  
  
She cradles him, kissing him, smoothing the wild mane. "I shall in a heartbeat if I could! Don't die, I beg you. If you die then I too will perish, I promise - I will follow to Heaven, Limbo or the underworld itself, but I will not abandon you."  
  
"I succumb to death happy because I am able to see you one last time…"  
  
"Oh listen to me, listen please!" Her wails become more hysterical by the moment, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. She didn’t even see her form glowing a soft light blue color. "You must live! I love you!"  
  
Finally the last crimson bloom dies.   
  
Unbeknownst to any of them, Ophanimon had seen everything. She held up an hourglass which run out at the same time. "Pursuant to our agreement, you’ve fulfilled it beyond my expectations."  
  
She gently tapped the sacred bloom once, it was time. In an instant, the crystal bell jar covering it vanished, leaving behind only the sacred bloom which had started to glow brighter. The petals then came loose, leaving a trail of silver and diamond dust.   
  
For just a moment, all was quiet, except for the muffled sounds of Kylie's weeping over the disappearing form of MaloMyotismon. Then something remarkable happened. The clouds began to sparkle and shimmer with light.   
  
Next a beam of blue light landed. And another one and another.  
  
Kylie only moved once she felt her beloved’s remaining section –the top half- shift away from her.   
  
Her baby blue eyes grew wide, seeing his form being lifted up, the missing parts of him reforming before becoming enveloped in a sparkling white, silver and gold mist. His mask floated gently down to the floor as though forgotten.   
  
What was this? Was he digivolving?  
  
The ethereal essence enveloped him entirely, until he was only a dark silhouette. Even then his form was shifting and forming.   
  
One claw rises and morphs into a deathly pale human-like hand with long clear fingernails which quickly became covered in gray gloves. The legs that had been covered in armor then languidly shrank into long humanoid legs. Next the metallic scorpion tail receded into the spine, while the black bat-like wings started to grow longer and longer until they became a flowing black cape.   
  
Finally, a wind blows across the face - Kylie couldn’t see because it had been bathed in a blinding flash of light that caused her to close her eyes briefly.  
  
When she opened them she saw a figure completely covered in black cape hovering in the air before being lowered slowly and right into a shadowing area, as if adding more mystery.  
  
The shape was considerably much smaller. Speechless, Kylie leaned down to touch it, but jumped backwards in alarm when it moved. The figure before her slowly got to its feet, feeling for the mask then putting it on. Whatever or whoever it was, stood a good foot above her and held out his gloved hands, examining them. Then it walked out of the shadows - and what she saw in the light took her breath away.  
  
It was definitely a digimon and a male to boot. There was too many physical inconsistencies for him to be a human. The dark blonde hair was combed back from the face, leaving only three stray strands. The cape he wore was black, red on the interior, and was clasped to his suit by a golden bat brooch, just like a vampire’s cloak. He wore an ancient blue suit lined in gold and had two magenta bat symbols on the top shoulders. Two black leather belts on the waist and the gloves were the color of ash with bat tableaus on them and black leather boots. This, was none other MaloMyotismon’s Ultimate form, Myotismon.  
  
"Kylie! It’s... it’s me." He spoke in a voice that slightly resembled that of MaloMyotismon, yet quite different.  
  
He’d started towards her but had stopped, intending to let her decide for herself.  
  
Kylie was in complete awe of the Digimon that stood before her. It was remarkable that is shape vaguely resembled that of her dream suitor… or just a very peculiar coincidence.  
  
She had to know somehow. Kylie continued to look at him curiously until she noticed that a very familiar crimson mask with tips shaped like bat wings, which concealed the upper part of his face, revealing only his sapphire blue eyes. Just like the one MaloMyotismon once wore, instantly her heart swelled with indescribable joy.  
  
"It is you!" Kylie cried, smiling up into his face as he beamed at her, revealing vampiric fangs. But she didn’t even shy away.  
  
Wiry humanoid arms encircled her, but they held her just as the white demon lord had in a desperate embrace, clinging as though he never wanted to release her and Kylie leaned blissfully into them.  
  
Sapphire blue eyes met celeste, and as the sacred bloom flashed once more, they leaned forward to share their first kiss.  
  
A kiss full of enchantment for as their lips met, the magic expanded from them both to the rest of the castle. A growing light spread like the ripples on water. It grew steadily, enveloping the castle and everyone else within.  
  
It illuminated the other castle residents, who moments before, had been rendered immobile statues when their Master had died. But with the spell now broken Myotismon fully restored to his glory, all the other denizens covered by it became sentient Digimon once more, awakening as though from a fitful slumber.  
  
Sorcerimon turned and almost tripped over Demidevimon who was shaking off the stiffness.  
  
Behind them Mummymon and Arukenimon were transformed back once more, albeit in their humanoid disguises.  
  
"You know when the last flower was in its final moments, you held on to me very tightly." He said grinned slyly at his beloved.   
  
In response she punched him in the gut, "That was just a muscle reflex!"  
  
From all around, excited cries were heard as the curse was finally lifted. The bats fluttered around as their wings became leathery once again joined this time by the cooing doves in celebration.  
  
Standing on top of the very entrance, smiling to herself, was Ophanimon. In all her time in this world, she never thought she’d see any wicked virus learn to love. It had taken quite some time and a very unusual young woman to teach Myotismon, but nevertheless he found his way.  
  
If he found love in the most unlikely manner, imagine what the possibilities there were for others in the future?  
  
Down below, Kylie then remembered something. If what he said about his being literally a sibling one of those terrible Dark Masters was true, what would stop them or any other evil forces from coming after them?  
  
"We must go! Once word gets out –"  
  
"No Kylie, we'll defy them together. Because together we have the strongest power there is!"  
  
Their love will last for all eternity.  
  
"Aww! I love a happy ending!" gushed a Pumpkinmon, hugging his Gotsumon friend.   
  
Demidevimon snapped, "Ha! There's only one way for this story to have a happy ending!"   
  
Suddenly one of the other servants gave shout of delight. Everyone turned towards the entrance. As if on cue, stood Myotismon with Kylie at his side. And their eyes were locked in a look of what could only be described as pure love.  
  
To Kylie’s greater amazement, her whole family was in the courtyard. They had been brought there by Ophanimon’s powers to celebrate the happy event.   
  
Everyone was surprised at the abrupt entry of this party. But they were less so than the people themselves, whose astonishment was great at finding themselves in the mysterious castle full of Digimon unknown to them except for Valerio.  
  
Kylie hastened to receive them and calm their fears. She embraced them all kindly. The moment he perceived her, Valerio ran to his youngest child with open arms.  
  
When she revealed all that has transpired, the merchant could not prevent himself shedding tears, although he didn’t know whether thee tears were caused by the relieved happiness at seeing Kylie again, or by his sorrow at having to give away his daughter. His sons were conflicted by similar feelings. Only Morgana sneered at her from a corner, furious at how Kylie's situation had turned out.  
  
"This reminds me." Valerio strode forward and dragged the sour woman in by the ear, giving Morgana a nasty look, saying, "I’m going to have a word with you, young lady."  
  
Kylie was slightly shocked, but surprised as well. She threw her arms around Myotismon’s shoulders, letting him know she truly loved him. He embraced her back.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kylie never thought she could ever be this happy, but she was.  
  
Gliding across the newly furnished ballroom in her lover’s arms, she smiled as they passed faces now familiar to her. She saw her father free and healthy. Her brothers happily married and creating friendships with the digimon. She saw Demidevimon and Sorcerimon squabbling about who knew she would be the one to free them. She saw Mummymon unsuccessfully trying to ask Arukenimon for a dance. She saw her dear friend, Salamon, having been amazed but happy for her friend.   
  
Kylie lifted her head and her eyes met Myotismon’s piercing blue ones, "I shall have to get accustomed to you. Where will you take me?"  
  
"To the ends of the Earth, far across the sea and back together, where you will be Queen. There you'll find your Father and brothers celebrating, and your sister will carry your train."  
  
"Is it far?"  
  
"We'll fly through the air, carrying you in my arms if need be. You won't be afraid, will you?"  
  
"I don't mind being afraid ... with you."  
  
Here I am living my very own adventure, Kylie thought. She found a life away from shallow peers, there were still so many places to visit and so many amazing experiences. Furthermore, she found a partner who also wanted to travel, one with whom she could share all the adventures that awaited her.  
  
"How would you feel about digivolving?" She then asked Myotismon with a wink.  
  
He smirks at the double meaning, pulling her closer. "I believe we can figure something out."  
  
Nearby, Salamon sighed happily to Valerio. "Kylie has finally found her prince. It’s a perfect ending."  
  
"No," The merchant smiled, "I’d say it’s a perfect beginning."  
  
True, there would come a time when Kylie and her beloved would be confronted by wicked forces that are unhappy by their union or looking to harm the couple, but as promised they would fearlessly face them together.  
  
  
 **The End**


End file.
